A Family's Story
by SqueakyDragon
Summary: Tales about the lives of Aragorn and Arwen and their children. Full of fluff, drama, romance, and the growing of the Gondor family.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He had traveled over almost all of Middle-Earth; he had stood up and led the men of the West to victory over Sauron. The Lord of the Ring actually had feared him! He had taken the crown of Gondor and was now its King. But for all this he was not allowed to see and comfort his wife while she delivered his first child!

Wringing his callus hands, Aragorn rose from his chair again. Going up to the door that separated him from Arwen, he was about to knock, but then stopped knowing it was useless. Turning, he looked at his good friend's amused face.

"This isn't right Faramir," he said frustrated and nervous.

"What? That a woman is giving birth, it seems fairly natural to me my friend. It's something that has been happening for thousands of years you know," he smirked.

"You know what I mean," he replied unimpressed.

Faramir could only hope that he did not act this way when his child was born. Eowyn was due very soon and both of them were anxious to bring the new prince or princess into the world and become parents. Watching the King pace, sit down, and stand up again constantly and continually mumble about how he should be with Arwen was making the Prince of Ithilien uncomfortable.

Another scream of anguish from the Evenstar made Aragorn tense. Both men hoped that this would be over soon and baby and mother would be healthy. Faramir dreaded having to sit and listen to his own wife's screams and yells of pain. Finally, time seemed to stop, but the spell was quickly broken by the sound of a loud cry. The men of Gondor smiled widely as a midwife opened the door.

"A boy, your highness, you have a son. Mother and child are all right, we'll get them cleaned up and then you may see them," with that she closed the door again.

Aragorn couldn't stop grinning. Faramir stood up and shook his friend's hand.

"Congratulations my friend!" he exclaimed.

"I … I got my boy!" was all the King could say at the moment. The two friends laughed and soon enough the door was opened again to let Aragorn in.

"We will celebrate later," said Faramir before he left, "right now your family needs you."

Aragorn nodded his thanks to the prince and then walked inside the room. There propped up on the bed with pillows was his gorgeous Undomiel. Safely laying in her arms, was his child, his son. Arwen looked up at her husband, her blue eyes shining with complete joy.

"Estel," she whispered, "come meet your firstborn son."

Aragorn did as he was told. Sitting on the bed at her side, he put an arm around her shoulders and gazed at the tiny person napping in a warm blanket. Tears formed in his gray eyes as his large hand stroked his son's little head.

"My son, my boy, no one else's," he proclaimed proudly.

"He is the heir to Gondor my love, don't forget. One day he will belong to the people," she said gently.

"I know," he whispered, "but not now."

"Here, hold him love," Arwen said carefully passing the bundle from her arms to his.

Aragorn was in awe as he stared at the new life in his arms. His son looked slightly like him and he grinned at the thought. Though Arwen's features shown through as well – this made him pleased. Grinning, Aragorn took the child to the window, which overlooked a piece of Minus Tirith.

"Yes, one day you will be king and this will be yours, but not yet, not now, my son, my boy, my Eldarion."


	2. Chapter 2

The King of Gondor was awakened by the sound of a gurgling baby and his wife's giggle. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of a dark haired, blue eyed boy staring at him while sitting on the bed. Aragorn grinned and then glanced at Arwen who was sitting up by his side, and keeping an eye on the year old child. Said child was now crawling between them, his awakened father being the point of destination and interest.

Aragorn remained still as little Eldarion tried to crawl onto his chest. He ended up holding himself up while gazing into his father's face. As Aragorn smiled his son followed suit and smiled right back. Eldarion was quick to laugh and giggle as the King tickled him.

"He woke up early today, and wanted to play, and he wouldn't take 'no, go back to sleep,' for an answer. So I let him explore our bed," said Arwen as she lovingly watched father and son.

"He's like me," Arwen's eyebrow raised, "he likes to get an early start so he can get going and explore," he explained.

"Maybe or maybe he's like me and wants to be near the ones he loves," she smiled.

Just then, as baby Eldarion was sitting between then, his head turning to whomever was speaking, he began to get fussy and cry. While Aragorn winced and sat up, Arwen just smiled.

"Or maybe he's hungry? Come here 'Dari," the Queen said picking him up and rising out of bed, "let's get you some food."

The baby was still frowning but stopped crying as he was being carried.

"Oh, Estel," the King turned from his closet, "you do remember that Eomer, Faramir, and their wives are visiting today?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, everything is set for their stay," Aragorn nodded.

"Did you get Eomer and Lothiriel their present?"

"Present?" he said looking confused, Arwen sighed.

"Yes, it is custom to give visitors from afar a welcoming gift. I told you to get them something last week."

"It must have slipped my mind, dearest. Don't worry, I'll have the gift by the time they get here," he reassured her, though he had no idea what would be a proper gift.

"And something for their new baby too!" she said before she left.

"And the baby too," Aragorn repeated knowing that he was in a bit of trouble.

Gifts had already been exchanged between them and the Ithilien family awhile ago when Elboron was born. So thankfully Aragorn only had to worry about one gift, but that was enough. After breakfast, the King set out on his quest to find the right present. Something for little Elfwine would be more easy. A toy, blanket, or even a baby-sized Gondorian outfit would do. But for his good friend and his lovely wife would take some thinking.

He knew Eomer would not care what was given to him, since in Rohan when it came to proprieties it was a bit more relaxed. But in Gondor this was expected, and Aragorn supposed it wasn't too terrible to give his friend a gift after all he has done for him. The problem was the present should be for both of them. As he was walking among the shops in the City, wearing more common clothes so not to be recognized, he came upon a bakery. Aragorn smiled, food was always a good gift no matter who you gave it to.

Walking inside, he was met with a cheery good morning from a lovely young woman behind the counter. Aragorn nodded, and then looked behind her at the few displays of bread and cakes.

"Would you like to try some cinnamon bread sir?" the girl asked.

Aragorn grinned and nodded eagerly, taking the sample from her. The bread tasted heavenly, and he made a note in his mind to definitely come back. He had been out and about the stores of the Circles many times, but he usually wasn't looking for food.

"I'll take two loaves miss," he said, the girl's face lighting up as she went to get them.

As Aragorn was paying, he suddenly heard a gasp from the young woman. Quickly looking to her he noticed her eyes were wide with surprise.

"My … my Lord?" she whispered astounded.

The King put his finger to his lips and shushed her.

"Our little secret, if others are notified that I am here, they'll surely make a parade out of it! Right now, I am just a humble man only wanting to buy some delicious cinnamon bread," the girl giggled and nodded, though waved to him as he left.

Estel then bought some very good cheese to go with the fine wine he knew of in the palace cellar. The King could have easily received the bread and cheese from the palace as well, but from these stores it was unique and came from Gondor's people. After purchasing a toy for baby Elfwine, Aragorn hurried back to the palace to get ready.

Once the two couples arrived, the babies in their mother's arms, everyone relaxed and had a pleasant time catching up. As the Rohan couple was presented their gift, Eomer was unsure how to receive such a gesture, but Dol Amroth's princess quickly stepped in and exchanged the right pleasantries. The women soon traded children to coo and fuss over them, saying how they all looked like their fathers. When it came time to eat, the babies were taken to the nursery so the adults could talk in peace.

"Tell me Eomer, how fairs Rohan?" he asked his friend.

"She is still be repaired in a few places, mainly smaller villages by the borders, but other than that Rohan fairs well, and trade is coming in smoothly now," he replied.

"Ah, good I had heard there was some trouble with that in the beginning –"

Suddenly one of the nannies for the children came in. She looked rather frazzled as she curtsied and spoke.

"Please forgive me my lords and ladies, but … well … the children are becoming a bit of a hand full. We were wondering if you could calm them down."

The Queens and Princess looked at each other then quickly scurried to the nursery. The men followed behind wanting to see what had happened. The three women got there first and went inside, when the men caught up Arwen stood in front of the doorway smiling.

"Gentlemen, I give you the heirs to our kingdoms," she laughed stepping aside.

The first thing heard was the shriek of Elboron, who was ever so loudly screaming his lungs out. He was yelling because Eldarion was happily pulling on his hair and poking him. Elfwine, meanwhile, was crawling away and towards a small, skinny table by the window which had a few tea cups on it from the nannies. The baby Prince gleefully pushed it over, laughing at the sound of breaking glass. Each man by the door winced at the action, then sighed.

"We're going to get blamed for this you know that?" whispered Faramir to his friends who looked at him confused, "For our influence on them, and how they're so much like us," he explained.

Looking back into the room, Elboron was now being quieted by Eowyn, and Elfwine was quickly grabbed by Lothiriel. The mess made by him, was swiftly being cleaned as well. Arwen, however, just stood there looking at her husband.

"You were right Estel, he is like you, so you may deal with him," she smirked.

"Maybe, but I don't go pulling Faramir's hair!"

He sighed walking into the room and watched his son as Eldarion looked around at the other children being cared for. He put his thumb into his mouth, like he always did when he wanted a parent. The Prince's eyes soon found Aragorn and a smile lit his features.

"Come here you little troublemaker!" the King said picking the Prince up, "What are you trying to do huh? Break our ties with Ithilien? Not a smart move my son," the baby boy stared at his father, listening intently it seemed, "Now I want you to say you're sorry to Elboron and make up with him," he gently ordered.

Aragorn walked over to where Eowyn was still coddling Elboron. The child actually cowered and retreated further into his mother's arms at the sight of Eldarion. Elessar shushed him and petted his brown haired head, while Eowyn smiled at him.

"'Dari and I wanted to apologize for my son's behavior."

By this time, everyone was snickering and smiling at the situation.

"He did not mean to be so cruel. You must forgive him for he is only a baby," Aragorn grinned, and looked at his son to see that he was smiling too.

"We shall forgive 'Dari won't we 'Ron? He only wanted to play with you," Eowyn explained to her child.

Elboron stared at Eldarion who smiled and mumbled some incoherent baby talk. Seeing the happy faces around him the heir to Ithilien finally smiled and giggled at his mother's tickles and her own laughter. Faramir soon came over and took his son from his wife, the boy immediately clanged to him, still giggling. Elfwine, on the other hand, was only trying to escape his mother's arms. He wiggled and pushed but to no avail, and started to whimper. Eomer quickly came to his wife's side and took the child before he landed on the floor. The Prince of Rohan still tried to elude his father, but Eomer had a better hold of him.

"He's an energetic little one isn't he?" proclaimed Aragorn.

"Yes, usually is, sorry about the tea cups," said Eomer.

"That's all right, better the tea cups than him," replied Arwen.

"Wait a moment, I have something that may calm him down," the King of Gondor then left he room, only to come back with a toy in his hand, "Here you are little one," he uttered showing it to Elfwine who quickly lost interest in getting to the floor, and grabbed the toy.

The three women, at this time, had stepped back to admire their husbands who all held their sons. Each baby was happy and content in their father's arms. Eldarion kept babbling and staring at his father seemingly trying to tell him something. Aragorn took the opportunity to get him to say 'papa.' The adults all turned to him to see if it would happen, but after awhile they decided to get back to lunch and take the children with them as well.

Once Aragorn was alone with his son, he sighed, but held him close. He tried one more time, keeping eye contact with the little Prince.

"Papa!" said little Eldarion triumphantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"When's Papa coming home?" asked a three and a half year old Eldarion as he put down his small wooden toy horse.

The Queen sighed as she continued on with her sewing. He had already asked that three times today. It warmed her heart to know that her son loved his father but this was becoming tedious.

"Tomorrow sweetheart," she replied gently, holding out her handy work on one of the Prince's little shirts that he tore a hole in.

"Oh, right," came the sad response.

Aragorn had been gone for only a few days dealing with some trading business between them and the now more peaceful Haradrim in Ithilien. Little Eldarion had been heartbroken to see his father leave again and a few days to a child was more like a century. Also with the King gone, the prince couldn't go outside as often, and if he did it seemed as though the whole army went with him. Arwen was quite protective of her only son and felt he was only safe with her husband.

Arwen's attention was suddenly drawn to the whimpering that came from the crib behind her. Both she and Eldarion quickly stood up to see what the matter was. Inside the child's bed was a one year old baby girl with her father's gray eyes and mother's features. Arwen picked the princess up and rocked her gently. Eldarion meanwhile was trying to tickle the baby's feet to make his little sister laugh.

"Ivorwen, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

The Queen suddenly realized the problem as she felt wetness.

"'Dari, could you get Mama a diaper please?" she asked her son as she took her daughter to the changing table.

Once Princess Ivorwen was changed she stopped fussing and was giggling at her Mama's silly faces and tickling. Suddenly there was a tug on Arwen's dress and she looked down to see a rather lonely looking prince.

"Can I please hold her Mama?" he asked sweetly.

She couldn't help but smile at her son as she nodded. Picking the little girl up she walked over to a soft chair and waited for Eldarion to sit. Carefully, the Evenstar placed her daughter on Eldarion's lap and he quickly wrapped his arms around her. He grinned and immediately set to work on making his sister laugh.

First, he tried tickling her, his small hands only getting a giggle and a smile out of her. Then he tried to sing her a silly song that brought a laugh out of Arwen, but little Ivorwen was too young to understand the humor. Eldarion sat there a moment with his thinking cap on. He stared at his sister who stared back almost expectantly. Suddenly he made a silly face by crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. The little girl burst into a fit of laughter making the prince smile proudly at himself.

"What are you trying to do 'Dari?" asked the Queen as she watched her daughter continue to giggle.

"I'm making her laugh Mama! She cries too much, I'm trying to make her happy!" he proclaimed proudly.

"Well you're doing an excellent job of it darling," she said encouragingly.

The boy obviously now associated crying with hurt feelings instead of wanting something and crying is the only form of communication. But Arwen did enjoy hearing her daughter laugh than cry for awhile. But before the Queen knew it the princess' tummy became empty and the little girl started to whine and fuss. Arwen quickly stood to take the child before she started to bawl and scare Eldarion.

"What's wrong now?" he asked worriedly.

"She's just hungry sweetheart. Come, lets all go get a snack," she said as they headed out the nursery door and into the main hall.

As they walked, servants and nobles alike bowed to the Queen and her children. Eldarion watched them with curiosity, he had been bowed to before but he never quite understood why. Papa tried to explain to him that he was a prince, nobly born, and the highest respected and counted on person in the kingdom. But the almost four year old truly couldn't grasp the explanation. He did things like any other little boy. He went outside to play, rode horses with Papa, ate dinner with his family, heard stories from his Mama, and was tucked in at night. Eldarion didn't see the big difference, and didn't see why people should bow to him. Maybe it was one of those grown-up things that he would "understand when he was older."

Once they had reached their smaller family dinning room, Arwen gave Ivorwen her bottle while Eldarion was fed a plate of bread and cheese. He made sure that his Mama had some as well so she wouldn't starve. After the small snack they went back to the nursery and Arwen put Ivorwen down for her nap. But while she napped, the prince was ready to play. Arwen asked what he wanted to play, and Eldarion wanted to go outside. The sun, though, was now beginning to set and black clouds were starting to gather in the sky.

"Why don't we play indoors? I'm sure we can have lots of fun," she suggested.

The prince's heart sank, but he agreed. After a moment of thought his eyes lit up again.

"We can play dragon!" he proclaimed.

"How do you play?" Arwen asked, remembering the times when she had told him stories of the dragons that once were.

"Well you –"

The boy was suddenly cut off by a knock at the door. Arwen went to answer it and one of her ladies was on the other side.

"Your highness," she curtsied, "the ladies you sent out earlier with supplies for the poor are back and would like your advice on what to do with the extras and what to do next."

Arwen nodded and told the woman she'd come in a moment. Turning to her son, and kneeling down in front of him, she sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I've some business to take care of," she explained gently.

"When will you be back?" he asked hopefully.

"Probably not until dinner time, I'm sorry, your nanny, Miriel, will be here to take care of you. You like her right?" she said trying to make the best of this situation.

"Yes," he whispered devastatingly.

"She can play dragon with you," Arwen encouraged.

"I guess," he shrugged.

Arwen sighed, feeling heartbroken herself. She kissed his forehead, hugged him, and then left. The rest of Eldarion's day was ruined; no Papa or Mama to play with and his sister would sleep forever. And Miriel became mad if he tried to wake her. He couldn't play at dinner and soon afterwards it was bedtime. The prince lay in his bed, not feeling very sleepy, wishing that his Papa was home. Small ticking sounds grew louder outside Eldarion's window, and he picked up his head to see rain falling on the window, and a flash of lightning illuminating his room.

Arwen finished braiding her long dark hair and was heading for bed when the door opened. There in the threshold stood a very wet, dirty, and tired looking King. The Evenstar grinned as she gazed up and down at her husband.

"There's the ranger I use to know," she commented with a smirk.

Aragorn grinned and walked in shaking his wet hair. He leaned in to kiss her but was quickly stopped.

"Though, I wish not to be kissed by said ranger until he takes a bath."

Aragorn laughed this time and nodded.

"If taking a hot, comforting bath is all I need to do to earn a kiss it shall, most certainly, be done," he bowed to her as he headed for the bathroom.

"How did you manage to come home early?" she asked loudly to be heard through the closed bathroom door.

"Faramir and I came to a solution with the Haradrim quicker than we thought, and I wanted to come home. I would have been here earlier but that storm followed us most of the way," he explained.

"Poor dear, I'm glad you're home though. 'Dari missed you terribly. It will be a lovely surprise for him tomorrow," she said, "How is Eowyn and Elboron?" she asked next.

"Just fine, Elboron is very intelligent and kind, like his father. Though I think he's beginning to look more like Eowyn," Aragorn answered.

"He's still growing, everything can change," she commented.

Once Aragorn was cleaned up and in his warm night clothes, he snuggled up close with his wife and gave her a few loving kisses.

"It's so good to be home," he whispered.

A loud crack of thunder rippled over the sky, and soon, the two heard the patter of running feet and their door opening and closing.

"Mama!" the prince whispered loudly, "Are you awake?"

Quickly he scurried to the edge of the bed to see not only Mama but –

"Papa! You're home!" he yelled with delight as he scrambled on and crawled between the two immediately clinging to his father.

"Yes I am, it's good to see you too," he said unable to keep the smile off his face, "Were you good for Mama?"

"Yes, we had fun too, Mama let me sew, and I got to play with Ivorwen, and yesterday Mama played horses with me, and we went to the courtyard, with the guards, and Mama told me stories of other kings and of the tree!"

"Well it sounds like you had a great time. Mama said you missed me."

"Oh but I did Papa! Please don't go away again!" the boy pleaded.

"Well I won't be leaving again for a long while, so don't you worry," he reassured him.

As another boom of thunder roared, the prince held the King tight and the little princess wailed in the next room. Arwen quickly rose and brought Ivorwen back with her, the little girl still sniffling. Aragorn sat up more, one arm around Eldarion while the other reached out for his daughter. Arwen placed the unhappy child on his lap as she got back into bed. Ivorwen was still frowning and Aragorn was trying to make her happy again. Eldarion sat up a little and made his silly face and his sister began to smile and giggle.

All four of them laughed even as it continued to thunder. Aragorn moved little Ivorwen to sit on one of his legs then placed Eldarion on the other, and brought Arwen to rest her head on his shoulder. At that moment Aragorn felt wonderful and all the worries of the kingdom left for the night. He was just a regular father having a beautiful family moment.

A/N: Yes, these first few chapters are basically going to be fluff to the max. Sorry if you wanted more drama or whatnot. Don't worry the older they get the more drama is to come. These chapters are almost like introductions, so they will hopefully pass soon.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still don't see how we can trust a nation that wanted to destroy us!"

King Aragorn sighed, fighting the urge to cradle his head in his hands. He had thought he would've been able to relax today but this petty meeting had been called. It had started out harmless, just smoothing over some trading problems with Harad, when a few prejudice council members proclaimed that they should stop trade with the country all together. But it had been years since the War and the nation of Harad had become much more peaceful. The realm had been taken over by a sensible king, named Samad, who the people loved. He had quickly established a peace treaty with Gondor as well as other northern countries. Afterwards a trading route between the lands was made and had been working out quiet well. Transportation was still being worked on, hence the meeting, but Aragorn and Harad's king hoped in a year or two all would be running swimmingly. But these council men just couldn't get over the fact that Harad was once an evil place.

"Gentlemen, listen to me, Harad and its king no longer seek to destroy us and take our city. You know this. Gondor will continue its trade and relations with Harad end of story. Now is there any other business we must attend to?" he asked rather irked.

The council men exchanged glances, and mumbled among themselves. Finally most of them shook their heads, and Aragorn immediately adjourned the meeting. Quickly, he walked out of the room, rubbing his eyes. Aragorn just wanted to go somewhere quiet to relax. As he strolled down the hall he was met by one of the head palace guards.

"Sir, there are two criminals down in the throne room that need your attention as soon as possible. We need you to judge them as you see fit."

Aragorn nodded dejectedly, saying he would come now.

The King sat on his cold throne, listening to the two men's stories as well as witnesses to their crimes. The problem was one of the criminals was younger and seemed to be led by the older, who obviously dominated his friend. The younger didn't really want to do the crimes he had. The boy was an orphan who thought, at first, that his older friend would take care of him. Instead he coaxed him into a life of crime, thinking it was the only thing he could do to survive. The older was just being selfish, having his young friend do the dirty work to get what he wanted.

Aragorn thought for a long time on what to do with the pair. The boy had still done unlawful things, even though he was ignorant. For now the King sentenced the two to nights in the dungeons, but during the day they would do labor. The younger, if he behaved, would probably be set free sooner than the other.

After some paper work with sealing their sentence, Aragorn slowly began to walk to his chambers. As he came upon his study, not only was he met by a messenger but one of his council men was also waiting for him. The messenger had letters and reports from both Ithilien and Rohan, while the council man had suggestion letters from advisors as well as other documents and reports that needed the King's attention and signature.

Aragorn took the stacks of papers into his study, though he was very tempted to throw them into the fire. Sitting at his desk, he started with the papers from Ithilien. Couple hours later, the King's eyes were sore and he was forming a headache. He longed to go outside and breathe the fresh air instead of the dusty. Running a hand over his hair, he picked up another report. Suddenly, Aragorn heard the door creak open. Looking up he saw no one in the ajar door until …

"Papa," came a voice closer to the ground.

The King of Gondor rose slightly and leaned forward to see his four-year-old daughter staring at him with her mother's eyes.

"Elwing?" his eyebrow raised as the little princess looked unsure if she could enter. Aragorn quickly gestured for her to come in, and she soon took a few steps forward before proclaiming.

"I drew a picture for you."

Aragorn then realized a piece of parchment was behind her back. He stood and came around the desk to kneel in front of it. Holding out his arms to her invitingly, Elwing swiftly came to him, her golden hair, a gift from her grandmother, flying every which-way. She proudly held out her drawing of the family. For a four-year-old, it wasn't too bad. They all had heads, legs, arms, and faces, along with colorful clothes and crowns. Aragorn was the tallest and had the largest crown on. Next to him was a smiling Arwen in purple, then Eldarion, then Ivorwen, Elwing, and finally, the smallest, Gilraen. Aragorn stared at it for quiet awhile with a smile on his features.

"What do you think?" asked Elwing nervously.

"I love it! I absolutely love it! You have quite a talent," he praised making her giggle, "Why, I'm going to have this framed and placed right here on my desk so I can see it everyday!"

After placing the masterpiece on his desk, picked his daughter up and swung her around, enjoying the sound of her laughter. It was a moment of bliss in his dreary day.

A smile slipped onto the Queen's lips as she watched her husband and daughter play from the crack in the door. She knew Aragorn was having a bad day and needed some cheering up. Arwen had come upon her daughter drawing and suggested that perhaps Papa would like it. The girl immediately agreed to the idea, though was slightly nervous about giving it to him. Arwen easily concurred with her daughter's feelings. Papa was quite intimidating, and it wasn't everyday that your picture was judged by the King of Gondor. But the Evenstar knew her sweet ranger would love whatever she gave him, and even appreciate it.

"Mama said you would like it," Arwen suddenly heard.

Peeking in again, she saw Elwing on Aragorn's lap in his desk chair. The King and her eyes met and Arwen tried not to laugh.

"I think Mama's outside spying on us!" Aragorn whispered loudly to Elwing.

The princess turned to the door and yelled.

"Mama are you spying on us?"

The Queen finally laughed as she walked in, coming to stand behind her husband.

"Only a little, I wanted to make sure all was well," she motherly stroked her daughter's wild hair.

Aragorn looked up at her, mouthing a thank you, and she mouthed a you're welcome as well as giving him a sweet kiss.

"Now come long dear, Papa, unfortunately, needs to get back to work."

Aragorn gently placed the little girl back on the ground, and she scurried after her mother. Before walking out the door Elwing turned to her father and smiled.

"I love you Papa," she said sweetly.

"I love you too," replied the King.

Author's Note: Oh the fluffiness! Thanks for your patience!


	5. Chapter 5

"The children are looking well Arwen," praised Eowyn as the three Princesses curtsied and Eldarion bowed.

As the ten year old Prince looked up he exchanged a mischievous glance with his comrade Elboron.

"'Ron is looking strong as well Eowyn," commented the Queen.

"Oh yes, his father and I have been training him in the way of the sword and bow. Just a few weeks ago Faramir took him to visit the Rangers."

Eldarion mouthed a jealous "Lucky," at him and his friend just shrugged but blushed with pleasure.

"Estel perhaps you could find some time to take 'Dari on a ranger outing," remarked Arwen not blind to her son's jealousy.

"What do you say son?" the King asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I would love that very much father!" the Prince nodded eagerly.

As the adults continued to converse, the children fidgeted and six year old Elwing yawned, while eight year old Ivorwen played with a loose bead on her dress. Little Gilraen of four years, was just staring at the three guests, completely curious about them.

The grown-ups finally got the hint when Elwing sat down on the stone floor of the throne room. The Evenstar quickly brought her to her feet then they decided to move to the sitting room. Once there they allowed the children to go play.

Ivorwen and Elwing went off on there own, not wanting to play with the boys who had already ran outside. Gilraen, though, was torn. She knew not whether to stay with her Mama, go with her sisters, or follow her brother and his friend. Her curiosity of the new boy with Eldarion finally won, and she slipped out to go find them. The little Princess usually didn't go outside by herself since she was only four. But her mother must have thought she was going after her sisters since that's what she always did. Gilraen knew where to go, the gardens made a great place for hide and seek. So off the little girl went, not being noticed, not even a curious glance in her way.

When she finally made it, it took quite awhile before she spotted them. Hearing their laughter, the Princess quickly followed the sound.

"I found you!" she giggled as the two boys whirled around.

"Gilly? What are you doing here?" asked Eldarion.

"I want to play with you," she smiled.

"Where's Mama?" Eldarion looked around as he asked.

"Inside," she answered simply.

"You came out here by yourself! Oh no no! I'm not babysitting you! Come on I'll take you back," he said taking her hand.

"No!" she jerked her hand away, "I want to play with you!"

"We play much too rough for you Gilly please understand," reasoned Elboron.

Gilraen shook her head and then ran from her brother and passed Elboron before he could catch her. Giggling with pleasure, she ran around a rose bush.

"Come catch me!" she cried looking back to see if they were chasing her.

The next thing the Princess knew, she had tripped and fallen on her hands and knees. She was soon screaming in pain, not only because her hands were cut, but a thorn was stuck in her palm.

The Princes came running. Eldarion quickly pulled his crying sister into his lap. Seeing the thorn, he gently took her hand and examined it.

"Maybe we should get your Mama," suggested Elboron.

Eldarion nodded.

"I'll go, watch over Gilly."

He set Gilraen on the ground again, who was now hiccupping and ran to the palace. Elboron then scooped up the Princess setting her comfortably in his lap. He also took a look at the thorn. Faramir had taught him a few healing skills, but right now he had to calm the girl down.

"It'll be all right. It hurts now, but it will heal and you'll be playing again before you know it," he soothed.

"Can I play with you then?" she sniffled, the conversation distracting her from the pain.

"Well," he sighed, "Sure, but you got to listen to us all right?"

Gilraen nodded and sniffled again.

"'Ron," she said leaning her head on his shoulder, but holding out her injured hand.

"Yes Princess," he replied making her smile.

"You're much nicer than 'Dari."

Elboron laughed.

"Thank you Gilly, but 'Dari did hold you when you started to cry and is now getting help."

"I suppose," the girl considered.

As she was distracted with her thoughts, Elboron quickly pulled the thorn out making Gilraen jump and scream. Just then the Queen came around the corner. Kneeling down by her scared daughter, she thanked Elboron for getting the thorn out.

Once Gilraen had been treated, Arwen took her by her good hand to take her back. Gilraen turned back, though, and ran to give Elboron a hug, much to his surprise.

"I can't wait to play with you tomorrow," she beamed running back to her mother.

Elboron stood blushing, offering an apologetic look to his friend.

Author's Note: Just a short simple one. The teenage years are coming up next.


	6. Chapter 6

"The men of the West were trapped, and soon, all about the grey mounds where they stood, forces ten times and more than ten times their match would ring them in a sea of enemies… Little time was left to Aragorn for the ordering of his battle. Upon the one hill he stood with Gandalf, and there fair and desperate was raised the banner of the Tree and Stars… And about each hill a ring was made facing all ways, bristling with spear and sword… The wind blew, and the trumpets sang, and arrows whined… And out of the gathering mirk the Nazgul came with their cold voices words of death; and then all hope was quenched."

Pages were slowly turned.

"All about the hills the hosts of Mordor raged… Aragorn stood beneath his banner, silent and stern, as one lost in thought of things long past or far away; but his eyes gleamed like stars that shine the brighter as the night deepens."

A sigh was heard as more pages were flipped.

"But when Estel was only twenty years of age, it chanced that he returned to Rivendell after great deeds in the company of the sons of Elrond."

A soft growl, more pages.

"He rode in the host of the Rohirrim, and fought for the Lord of Gondor by land and by sea; and…went alone far into the East and deep into the South, exploring the hearts of Men, both evil and good, and uncovering the plots and devices of the servants of Sauron."

A fifteen year old Prince of Gondor slowly closed the great book and sat back a moment. He seemed to be in deep thought considering something. After some time it looked as though he had made up his mind and stood up with purpose.

"Well that settles it," Eldarion uttered to himself and soon was walking out of the King's personal library and heading determinately toward said King's office.

Along the way he met his dear mother and youngest sister.

"'Dari? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the Queen asked before her son could pass.

"I must speak with Father, Mama. He's in his study right?" he spoke quickly.

Arwen nodded somewhat curious as to what the topic of discussion would be. Before she could ask anything further though, her firstborn had left and was briskly making his way down the hall.

"What was that about?" inquired young Gilraen.

"I'm not too sure dear," her mother replied shrugging, though hoping everything was all right.

As Eldarion reached the door to where the King spent most of his time, he stopped, rather contemplating whether or not to enter. It was now or never, he thought, shutting his eyes and opening the door.

Aragorn was surprised to hear someone come in without knocking, and was even more surprised to see his only son there looking quite perturbed. The two simply stared at each other for awhile. The King finally put down the report he was reading, leaned forward, and folded his hands.

"Is there something you want to say son?" he asked when the Prince still did not speak.

"I can't do it Father," he finally proclaimed.

"And what would that be?"

"Be your heir to the throne," he replied simply.

Estel raised an eyebrow curiously at this. Eldarion had not had a problem with becoming King before. He wondered what had happened to suddenly make him jump to this other end of the spectrum.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but if you have not noticed you're my only son – "

"Ivorwen could do it, she's intelligent and capable," he quickly interjected.

The King was rather taken aback by his serious and quick answer, and it somewhat hurt his feelings that his own son did not wish to take his place as king.

"Eldarion, you realize this is a serious matter. I simply cannot give Ivorwen the throne just because you do not want it."

"Why not? I thought – "

"Eldarion, why do you not want to be King?" Elessar suddenly asked seriously.

The Prince tried to speak but thought better of it and crossed his arms looking away, gathering his words. Aragorn just sat there waiting patiently, his own arms crossing. Gazing at his firstborn, he suddenly noticed how much the boy looked like him. They had the same nose and even cheek bones, it almost made him shiver that he had created a look-a-like of himself, and that he had such power to do so. But Eldarion would always have his mother's bright blue eyes.

Aragorn had not been too excited to be King and accept the Crown either, for it is not a fun job. But he would think his son would be more worried about not being a good king rather than rejecting the tradition all together. Finally the Prince looked up and Estel watched him carefully with a steady gaze.

"How can I be king when … when I will not be able to accomplish half of the great deeds that you have? I can never live up to your legacy! They may as well call me Eldarion the Lazy who will never be as great as his father was! I mean I –"

He was cut off by his father's raised hand, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"'Dari, my boy, being king had nothing to do with great fame and amazingly great deeds. Though they help with image, they are not necessary if you are a good king to the people. A king who is wise and just, who keeps his people safe, happy, and healthy is a greater ruler than one who constantly rides away to find glory. Do you understand?"

"I suppose … It's just, everything I read about you, especially during the War is so magnificent and full of praise. You can do no wrong Father!" he commented frustrated.

"Well that is true," Aragorn jested finally causing his son to smile, "but sometimes the writers and scribes exaggerate or like to say thing more poetically because, well, they can, or they do not wish to offend people with sometimes harsh details of war. I know it can become exasperating and even intimidating when everyone praises me so much. Even I get tired of it once and awhile. I never was one to be comfortable as the center of attention. But being a king that seemingly brought peace after a horrible war, the people are just grateful," he concluded.

"I just … I don't know, I still feel insignificant," the Prince sighed.

"Well consider this, you are only fifteen, you have a long time to improve your name with deeds if you wish," the King smiled knowingly.

"Oh, right," said Eldarion suddenly remembering he had Dunedain blood in him.

Author's Note: Forgiveness! I know, I know, … this took forever. But I am not dead! I will continue to write even if it takes me another … er… year is it now? Anyway, thank you faithful readers!!

Also quoted passages are from Lord of the Rings _Return of the King _by J.R.R. Tolkien, from certain chapters and the Appendix. (yay!)


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe this," uttered Ivorwen as she sat by her mirror fixing her hair.

"He might not be that bad," commented Elwing who was sprawled on her older sister's bed with Gilraen sitting next to her.

Tonight the royal family was to dine with one of the King's council members who needed to speak with Aragorn about an "important matter." The man had not received sufficient time during the last meeting to either present or explain his new idea and so suggested that he could come and speak directly with the King during dinner. Though Estel was completely opposed to inviting him, he decided he might as well allow this councilman to get whatever silly concept he had out of his system so Aragorn could easily decline him without embarrassing him in front of the entire council.

But it just so happened, that this council member had a son of about eighteen and upon hearing that the King's sixteen year old daughter would be attending dinner thought it would be the perfect time to introduce the two. Arwen had promptly informed her oldest daughter but also warned her to be on her best behavior knowing that Ivorwen had one of the sharpest tongues in the kingdom.

"Not that bad? Ellie you know as well as I that all these councilmen's sons are all the same. Pompous, ignorant, fools who think that I will fall in love with them at first glance!" Ivorwen retorted.

"This one could be different! You never know," Elwing sat up brushing her golden hair over her shoulder.

"I shall never understand boys," remarked Gilraen as she sat hugging a pillow, "Therefore I feel that I will never marry, for I simply do not desire to deal with those," she paused, "creatures."

Her sisters laughed. Ivorwen had finished putting her hair up and came over to her bed sitting between the two.

"You are only twelve Gil, you have quite awhile to meet men and decide if there is one tolerable enough for you to deal with," Ivorwen said smiling while Gilraen looked rather unconvinced.

"Well I know it'll be some time before I settle down!" exclaimed Elwing.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I want to travel and see all of Middle-Earth before I am tied down. Maybe I can be a Ranger like Father!" she grinned.

"I'm sure Mother will be thrilled," Ivorwen stated sarcastically.

They all knew that Aragorn probably would not mind if his daughter wanted to be a Ranger. At the moment, he was still training Eldarion to become one, which was proving to be quite difficult with the King's busy schedule. Arwen would most likely not mind either, but she was in the difficult process of trying to make the excited princess into a lady. In fact, the Queen was trying to make all the girls into ladies as well as Eldarion into a gentleman, but when realizing that these were the children of Strider the Ranger and a rebellious elf princess she knew it was almost hopeless.

There was a knock on the door and then it opened to reveal their brother who didn't look very happy. The three girls all looked to him with questioning expressions.

"I was told I needed to escort you all to dinner tonight," he finally said wondering why his father was making him do this.

"Aww!" was the response he got from his sisters, making him suddenly wish he had at least one brother.

"Yes, yes, now come along!" he urged and the three finally got up to follow him.

As the children of the King and Queen of Gondor entered the dining room, they were met by the councilman and his son who rose from their seats to bow. The two were finally introduced as Lord Aldamir and his son Eldacar the latter never taking his eyes off a rather cold looking Ivorwen. With that pompous smirk and groping eyes the princess already didn't like him; it was like she was already his. She did all in her power to look uninviting and unfriendly, but could only silently curse her elvish beauty and its attraction for men.

The meal started off fairly well with Ivorwen simply completely ignoring Eldacar's glances and smiles. But further on, the young man realized he needed to take more drastic measures.

"My lady, may I compliment you on your appearance tonight?" he asked smoothly.

"No, you may not," Ivorwen answered quickly.

"Ivorwen," the Queen warned.

"Forgive me, please, continue with what you wanted to say," she stated sweetly.

"I just wanted to proclaim how beautiful and elegant you look Lady Ivorwen."

"That is all well and good, but I am sure you know that beauty is only skin deep and so it is indeed a shallow thing to compliment upon," she uttered in one breath.

While Arwen was about to throw her daughter out of the dining room, Aragorn was pretending to ignore the situation and seemed to only be listening to Aldamir, though was thoroughly enjoying Ivorwen's conversation. The King never had a problem with his daughters when they were witty or showing off that they were smarter than any of the council members' sons. He would never allow them to belittle their intelligence simply because a man walked into the room. Arwen, on the other hand, simply realized what a handful she had been to her father when she had acted the same way. She just wanted her girls to be polite and lady-like so Gondor would accept them. Their society was so packed with rules of decorum it was stifling, but to earn respect most of them had to be followed. So far, her children as well as herself and her husband had broken a good handful of them. But Arwen knew if her children wanted any respect they needed to follow the Gondorian ways. It was easier said than done.

"I … I'm sorry," stuttered Eldacar, rather bewildered at the turn of events … and did he just get insulted?

Well he wasn't one to give up so easily, so he jumped into the shark infested waters again.

"Well, my lady, I hear you are into politics, so what is your opinion about trading with the Harad nation?"

Ivorwen, at first, was surprised that he was actually still speaking with her, and even more so that he asked about Harad. Clearly, from his tone of voice, he was one of those prejudice Gondorians who fully opposed having any connections with the once enemy nation.

"Oh, you mean that nation that we have been successfully trading and communicating with for over ten years?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ah, I can see you are in favor of dealing with those heathens. I for one will have no part init," he proclaimed proudly with a smirk that made all four children of the King roll their eyes simultaneously.

Ivorwen sighed and then noticed that he was wearing a rather deep red shirt.

"That's a very lovely shirt you are wearing Eldacar. Tell me, where did you get it?" she asked sweetly.

"Why, I bought it right here in Gondor of course," he smiled.

"Indeed, I love the color too. Pity Gondor can only get that type of dye from the Haradrim," it was Ivorwen's turn to smirk.

From the other end of the table, Aragorn seemed to find his lap very interesting as his shoulders shook with chuckles.

Author's Note: I'm not dead!! (and there was much rejoicing yay!) I've just had writer's block and been … well … lazy. It's summer time and all that so sorry for the delay and sorry if this chapter is poor. I shall try my hardest to get another one posted before .. er… next year. Here's hoping!


	8. Chapter 8

A sixteen year old Elwing sighed as she sat down on an unoccupied bench in the great hall. Tonight and actually most of the week was the great and grand celebration of the anniversary of the end of the War of the Ring. Personally, Elwing was exhausted. She loved to dance and was enjoying the festivities but at the moment the crowd in the hall was too large and the climate too hot. As she sat her blue eyes scanned the room, they first landed on the dancing couples all lined up and waiting for the music. She saw her two best friends Melina and Silvarien standing next to each other giggling, no doubt, about the handsome young men who asked them to dance. Elwing smiled, realizing that those two girls were the only supposedly "noble" women she could stand. The rest were too stuffy and completely arrogant.

Her gaze then fell on her little sister Gilraen. Only fourteen but already surrounded by admirers, and Elwing had to admit out of the three sisters she was the most beautiful. And somehow, she didn't know exactly where it came from, she had a charisma and seemed to know what people liked to hear. With a sigh, the princess moved her eyes to her older sister who had no admirers, just opponents. Ivorwen stood beside father, who was looking very amused while she was arguing with some councilman about something. The woman was incredibly stubborn and quick witted with a sharp tongue and determined soul. No one in the kingdom doubted that she could rule the land if something were to happen to Eldarion. Thinking of her brother, Elwing began to look for him finally seeing him off to the side with Elboron and a couple of girls. She couldn't help but grin at the two men trying to act suave and adult.

Elwing sighed again, glancing down at her hands feeling a bit out of place all the sudden. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the land, her blonde hair making her stick out like a sore thumb. She wasn't the smartest or most clever girl either. The best thing Elwing liked to do was draw and paint, and right now she wished she had some parchment to sketch on. Then, deciding that no one would miss her or probably even know she was gone, Elwing slipped out one of the servants' doors seeing if she could make it outside, or possibly to her room before she was discovered. As careful as she could she made it down the corridor but, unfortunately, as she rounded the corner she collided with something, or rather someone. Both persons ended up on the floor along with the tray of cooked and seasoned potatoes.

With a groan, Elwing sat up to see who she had bombarded and then realized it was a servant who had been carrying food. Horrified that she had caused the mess, she quickly started babbling and asking for forgiveness as she tried to clean up. Said servant was a young man, also sixteen years of age, with shaggy dark brown hair and striking green eyes, and he was now slowly sitting up and trying to get his wits together. For a few moments he simply stared at the blonde girl in fancy clothes picking up potatoes until it donned on him that this was a Princess of Gondor.

"No! My lady, please! You don't have to do that!" he cried suddenly, making her jump somewhat and stop what she was doing.

"But I was the one who ran into you! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have a mess. And I don't mind – "

"No, princess, I'm sorry but it wouldn't be proper, just let me clean up and I'll take this tray back and get … get another," he realized then that he'd have to face his mother, the cook.

"Oh, don't worry about being proper … uh what's your name?" she asked returning to picking up the scattered food.

"It's … it's Eradan … but that's not important. What's important, is me cleaning this up and you returning to the party … please."

He then swiftly started to collect the potatoes before Elwing could dirty her hands further.

"Well what if I don't want to return to the party? What if my plan all along was to run into a servant so I had an excuse not to return?" she smirked and Eradan smiled back.

"I highly doubt that … er … my lady," then with a sigh the boy carefully picked up the tray of now "mashed potatoes" and started heading back to the kitchen, the princess on his heels, "I beg your pardon my lady, but where are you going?"

"To the kitchen with you, this is much more exciting and interesting than some predictable party, don't you think?"

"Uh … I really have no idea," he answered befuddled.

He had heard that Princess Elwing was a bit different than her sisters, but he never expected this. She didn't act like a princess at all. It was like he was speaking with another servant. It made him feel at ease but uncomfortable at the same time, mainly because he knew his mother would have a fit when she saw not only a tray of destroyed potatoes, but the golden hair princess as well. Glancing back, Eradan gave a weak smiled to the girl would grinned brightly back at him like this was the highlight of her day. At the kitchen door he stopped and turned to her.

"Well, here's the kitchen," she didn't move, "You made it to the kitchen, don't you want to go back now? Have fun … with your friends and admirers?" he tried.

"I only have two actual, good friends who are no doubt still dancing, and I have no admirers as of yet. If you don't know already I'm considered the "different" princess."

"You certainly are," she smiled at him again making him blush with embarrassment, "I mean, my lady please, you have no place here, no … no purpose."

"How dare you say where I can and cannot go!" she said with mock anger but it still made the boy tense, "Am I not a princess? If I want to go into my father's, the King's kitchen, then I will go, I command it!" she smirked always having wanted to say that.

"Yes all right," Eradan agreed completely defeated.

Once entering the kitchen, Elwing almost gasped at what she saw. Her senses were attacked by the great smells of the food cooking, the clamor of yells for more seasoning and spices, and the sight of servants dashing in and out and by some miracle avoiding one another.

"Amazing," she murmured as she continued to follow Eradan deeper into the kitchen.

"Eradan? What on earth are you doing back here I thought I – " the cook, a woman in her forties, finally got a look at the tray her pitiful looking son was carrying, but before she could get mad she suddenly saw the young woman behind him and gasped, "Princess! Your Highness! What are you doing here? This is no place for a lady such as you," she quickly bowed.

"Oh, it's all right, I was the one who caused Eradan to drop the tray, and I just wanted to come and say I was sorry and that it wasn't his fault," she uttered sweetly.

Eradan simply stared at the princess completely dumbfounded by her kindness and thoughtfulness. She certainly saved him from a night of washing hundreds of dirty dishes.

"Oh, well … thank you for telling me my lady … uh," the woman was taken off guard by her appearance and was unsure how to proceed, it wasn't every day a princess stood in your kitchen, "would … um … would you like someone to escort you back your highness?" she tried.

"No, if it's all right with you I would love to just sit in here somewhere and watch all the commotion," she glanced around, "it'll be a new experience."

"Beg your pardon princess, but that wouldn't be very proper and I … I feel it might make my cooks nervous," Eradan's mother explained as she turned back to chopping carrots.

"Oh, I understand," Elwing stated dejectedly.

"Well," offered Eradan, "What if she just kept out of the way in the corner of the kitchen?"

"Eradan!" exclaimed his mother outraged by the suggestion.

"She doesn't want to bother anyone, and I," he clear his throat, "I could keep her company so she is not by herself, if she'll let me of course," he bowed a little to her and she smiled.

"Of course! I'd love your company!" she proclaimed excitedly.

A few moments later the two were sitting together on a small bench in one of the corners of the kitchen. Elwing was chewing on an apple and happily watching the workings of the place while Eradan sat rather nervously next to her.

"If you don't mind me saying princess – "

"Elwing."

"Pardon?"

"My name is Elwing, though everyone calls me Ellie," she took another bite of apple.

"Oh I couldn't possibly - !"

"Yes you can," she smirked, "I command it."

Eradan grinned back then continued with what he was saying.

"If you don't mind me saying, you really are different. I mean you don't act like a princess at all!"

"Would you rather I act snooty and arrogant and treat you like scum?" she asked watching a cook frying up some vegetables and flipping them up in the air only to catch then in the pan once more.

"No," he paused, "But why don't you want to go back to the celebration?"

The Princess of Gondor sighed and leaned back on the wall gazing at her half eaten apple.

"I don't know. I just don't fit in I guess. I mean I love to dance and be with my family and friends. Oh and the food is to die for," they shared a smile, "but … I usually end up sitting alone off to the side, like I'm invisible."

"Really? But you're a princess … I would think everyone would want to talk or dance with you," he commented genuinely surprised.

"Not so, and now you know the truth," she stopped for a moment, "actually you're the only one I've talked to about this. Guess the only people who want to talk to me, and only ones I can talk to are servants," she laughed slightly.

"That works for me … we're great listeners you know," he stated in jest making her giggle.

"Well it seems tonight wasn't completely horrible," she remarked.

"Oh really, how come?"

"I found a new friend."


	9. Chapter 9

"Thank you, they are lovely."

Fifteen year old Gilraen smiled sweetly as she took hold of a bouquet of flowers from a hopeful young nobleman.

"I saw them and thought of you and your beauty my lady. I … I hope you enjoy them," he grinned nervously.

"Oh I will. I shall place them in my room upon my dresser as soon as I return. Farewell dear sir," she gave him another dazzling smile before heading off again down the cobblestone street.

Her older sisters exchanged a look of amusement and knowing as they trailed behind their little sister. They were use to the uneven amount of attention she received compared to them. She was elegant, beautiful, charismatic, and, apparently, everything men wanted in a woman. And she was only fifteen. Receiving flowers was a daily occurrence for her, as was receiving jewelry, sweets, and love letters. Today most of these presents were currently being carried by their brother and a few by Elboron who was completely bewildered by the whole situation. He knew their youngest sibling was popular, but this was quite ridiculous.

"And this happens all the time?" the Prince of Ithilien asked his friend again. Eldarion chuckled.

"Yes, almost everyday, she is very well liked."

"More than well liked I would say," he commented looking at the packages he held in his arms, "and why am I carrying these things again?"

"Because we are gentlemen," Aragorn's heir retorted.

"Oh, right-"

"What are you two whispering about back there?" inquired Ivorwen as she glanced back with a smile on her face.

"How absolutely lovely you three look today, and how lucky we are to be escorting you instead of going off and doing what we like," Elboron answered jestingly.

Ivorwen and Elwing laughed knowing full well that the two men were very bored and couldn't wait to be freed of their escorting duty.

"Just a few more shops gentlemen, and then we will be done," reassured Elwing.

"Let's go into this one!" piped up Gilraen who sauntered gracefully into the shop her sisters, brother, and his friend in tow.

After a while of browsing, the shopkeeper excited and anxious that the royal family had entered his store, Gilraen spotted a necklace that she simply needed to own.

"Oh, I completely love this necklace," she said aloud catching the owner's attention, "Did you make it dear sir?" she smiled as she looked into the eyes of the man.

"Why yes, actually, I did. It took me a very long time but I must say that I am proud of it," he smiled back.

"And you should be, for it has to be the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I have seen today. It is so very elegant, may I?"

"Of course my lady."

The owner carefully took the necklace from the display and placed it around her neck and then quickly produced a mirror for her. He couldn't help but smile when he saw that his necklace seemed to make the princess even more captivating. Her family watched with amusement while Elboron observed with curiosity.

"I must say, your highness, I think this necklace most becomes you. I should like to give it to you as a gift."

Elboron's eyes grew wide; he glanced at Eldarion who simply shrugged.

"Oh, I couldn't accept such a gift good sir. You worked so hard on this you should receive payment for it," Gilraen tried to argue.

"No, no, you are our Princess and deserve such a gift. It would be my honor and pleasure, please accept it my lady," he bowed humbly before her.

"Thank you so much, you are so very kind, I promise to treasure it," she smiled once more said her goodbye and left, the necklace carefully wrapped and added to the pile of packages.

"How does she do that?" Elboron asked somewhat annoyed, "She practically robbed that poor man!"

He watched her as she continued down the street without them completely oblivious to everyone around her, seemingly only interested in something if it dealt with or was directed at her.

"We don't know what she does, she just has a way of persuading people," Ivorwen shrugged as she answered.

"I never realized how spoiled she is," he commented.

"We do not spoil her, her admires do, the kingdom does!" Elwing uttered, "Apparently the rest of us are as important as rat droppings."

"Elwing!"

"Well it's true, the kingdom loves us of course, but Gil is definitely the favorite. She's the baby, the most beautiful, and named after our grandmother. She is simply the most loved, and now has become the most arrogant if you ask me."

"Well, she is only fifteen, we can only hope that she will grow out of it," Ivorwen offered.

"If everyone stopped giving her what she wanted all the time she's grow out of it quicker," Elboron muttered.

"Come along everyone, there is one more place I would like to go," Gilraen called from over her shoulder.

While in this final shop, Elboron happened to be standing near Gilraen as she admired a lovely bracelet. She tried it on and glanced at Elboron who wasn't paying attention to her.

"Isn't this bracelet just gorgeous?" she smiled brightly and held her arm out towards him.

"Hm? Oh, yes," he nodded uninterested.

"I think it would go perfectly with the necklace I just acquired, don't you think?" she tried again, the smile still on her face.

"Probably," he shrugged.

"I … I would love to own it for myself, but it seems I am out of money for today," she paused, when no reaction came her face fell into confusion, but she continued, "Do you think you could do me a big favor and lend me the money to purchase it? I promise to pay you back."

Elboron was quite stunned and gazed at his friend's little sister for a few moments. Did she honestly think that he would fall at her feet like so many others? Apparently she did.

"I would, but I don't think you need another bracelet Gilraen."

The Princess, now her turn to be stunned, couldn't find her speech for some seconds.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've collected plenty of gifts today, and I'm sure you have enough jewelry at home to satisfy you."

"W-what are you saying?" she asked still completely confused by his words, men simply didn't refuse her; he was beginning to sound like father.

"I'm saying, I'm not going to buy you that bracelet because too many men spoil you rotten, and I think for once you can refrain from owning something you want but truly do not need," he answered honestly trying to keep his temper.

Gilraen, on the other hand, was totally outraged and perplexed. How dare he speak to her like that! He completely insulted her, in public too! With a searing glare she left the store in a huff her sisters quickly trying to keep up with her not knowing what had just happened. Eldarion was soon by Elboron's side as they also tried to follow the princesses out.

"What happened?" Eldarion asked as they took long strides to catch up with the sisters.

"I think I just insulted your sister by not buying her a bracelet … and well, basically telling her that she is a spoiled brat."

Eldarion couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I see, she certainly doesn't like to be called that. Why did she ask you to buy her something?"

"I have no idea, probably because there was no one else around, and according to her every man obeys her every wish."

"She said that?"

"It was implied."

"You'll probably have to apologize to her you know. Out of the four of us she is the most Gondorian, she's all about propriety. And no doubt she'll say the proper thing for you to do is present a sincere apology."

"And you probably know that this apology will not come easy."

"I never said it would."

Her sisters exchanged a nervous glance as they watched Gilraen pace back and forth in her room, utterly furious.

"Can you believe him? How could he say that to me? The man actually had the audacity to call me spoiled! And here I thought he was a proper young gentleman and a good friend. How dare he insult me!"

"If he is such a good friend then why were you asking him for money for a frivolous bracelet?" raised Ivorwen.

"It wasn't a frivolous bracelet! It would have matched perfectly with my necklace –"

"But still why ask Elboron?" inquired Elwing.

"Well I couldn't ask Eldarion or either of you, and I thought Elboron would be good enough to lend me the money, I was going to pay him back … eventually…"

"Gilraen," Ivorwen began, "Elboron is our friend, not one of your admirers, it is not proper to ask money of him especially when it comes to something like jewelry."

"It is not?" Gilraen's frowned but realized that perhaps it wasn't very proper of her to ask him for money. It would seem they were both in the wrong. With a sigh, she nodded and headed off to find the Ithilien Prince to apologize.

She found him out in the court yard; he seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes locked on the horizon. Gilraen came to stand beside him, after a moment when he didn't acknowledge her presence she spoke.

"'Ron?"

He glanced at her but still said nothing.

"Is there … something you would like to say to me?" she smiled sweetly and hopefully.

"There are many things I would like to say to you Gilraen, none of them proper," came his curt answer.

Gilraen took a deep breath holding in her anger and smiled again.

"Very well, I suppose I will go first then. I am sorry 'Ron, I should not have asked you for money. It was not proper," she stated very professionally.

Elboron raised an eyebrow at her, not expecting an apology. Though still angry at her and her assumptions about him, he knew giving in for the moment was for the best.

"And I am sorry for insulting you, it also was not proper," he smirked the latter having a hint of sarcasm.

"Apology accepted," she smiled then turned on her heels and strolled away.

Though they said their regrets both knew that their relationship was now tainted. Elboron still thought of her as a spoiled child, and Gilraen still thought of him as an improper, callous man who didn't know how to treat a lady. Both felt that they would simply have to wait for the other to mature.


	10. Eldarion Chapter 1

Eldarion smiled and took in the crisp air of Rohan as he stopped for a moment longer on the steps of Meduseld. Looking behind him, his eyes absorbed the breath-taking golden mountains that surrounded the land. It had been quite awhile since he and his family had made the journey to the territory of the horse-lords, and this trip was certainly a joyous occasion. His dear friend and ally Elfwine was to be married in two days.

The Gondorian prince had yet to meet the lucky lady that stole his friend's heart, but from what he had been told in the letters that he received she is a beauty and the most wonderful woman Elfwine had ever met. She is the daughter of Erkenbrand, Marshal of the West-Mark. They had met when Elfwine, acting as Underking for Eomer, was collecting reports from the Marshals and immediately fell in love with her spunk and bright attitude. Eldarion was nothing but happy for his pal and couldn't wait to see him and his blushing bride.

Everyone had come for the wedding including his whole family, Faramir, Eowyn, and Elboron. The journey had been long but exciting as they had all traveled together. And Eldarion was certainly glad he had Elboron with him since the women mostly spoke and wondered about the wedding details throughout most of the trip. Eldarion also had thought of Elfwine's siblings: his younger brother Thengel and his little sister Gilmith who both had both just been young teenagers last time he saw them. He considered what they might be like now – both would be in their twenties and no doubt quite changed from their previous encounters.

Upon entering the Golden Hall the Royal Families met each other with wide smiles and cheerful greetings. Eldarion hastened to Elfwine, the two of them grasping each other's arms in salutation. And there standing next to his companion was a woman with long, straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a smile that could make any man's heart skip a beat.

"Uncle Faramir, Aunt Eowyn, King Aragorn, Queen Arwen, Princesses, 'Dari, 'Ron" Elfwine grinned at the princes, "allow me to introduce to you my betrothed, Cleofa, daughter of Erkenbrand of the West-Mark, soon to be Princess of Rohan."

Cleofa smiled and curtsied as she was introduced not looking the least bit nervous or self-conscious.

"It's so wonderful to finally meet everyone; Elfwine has told me so many lovely stories and fond memories. I can't wait to get know each of you," she said respectfully and sincerely.

"And it is wonderful to finally meet the beautiful lady that Elfwine has told us about as well my lady," Aragorn reached for her hand and kissed it lightly, causing Cleofa's cheeks to turn pink suddenly.

Arwen and Lothiriel exchanged looks and hid snickers under their hands.

"Careful Elfwine, the King may steal your bride from under your nose," Eomer chuckled.

"Banish the thought," exclaimed Estel, looking to Elfwine he said, "Congratulations my son, I only wish you happiness."

"Thank you sir!" Elfwine smiled but noticed the King had yet to let go of his fiancée's hand.

"Elessar! Stop teasing the poor couple!" interjected Faramir taking Cleofa's hand from Aragorn's, only to kiss it as well.

"And I thought Gondorians were all about propriety!" uttered Thengel who shared a laugh with Elboron who was next to him.

"Ah, but you see we are not in Gondor now are we?" Arwen smiled.

"I'll remind you as well that I am not a Gondorian, but," proclaimed Eowyn as she grabbed her husband's ear and pulled him away from the two, "I will not tolerate you jesting with the poor girl who just met us. Is this the impression you want to make?"

By this time the large group of families was bursting with laughter and giggles. Even Gilraen was hiding a smile behind her hand try as she might to keep her noble composure.

"Well, you all must be tired and hungry from your journey, why don't we get everyone settled and have lunch in an hour," stated Lothiriel and all agreed.

"Lothiriel, where's Gilmith? Is she not here?" asked Eowyn her eyes casually searching the hall.

"She should have been here by now, that girl is always off doing her own thing," Lothiriel sighed, signaling a nearby servant to search for her.

As the families gathered some of the bags and things that they had brought in with them, a girl of about twenty with classic Rohan-blonde hair falling to her waist and green eyes like her mother's came running into the hall her face red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry everyone," she awkwardly curtsied, "I guess I got distracted and lost track of time," she half-heartedly laughed.

Eldarion's three sisters immediately rushed her cooing about how much she had grown and whatnot since the last time they had seen her she had only been fifteen. Eldarion glanced at his friend's little sister smiling slightly at how red her face was and how wide her eyes were at all the attention she was suddenly receiving. He had certainly remembered her as a quiet child usually only speaking if someone spoke to her – always in thought it seemed. He had wondered many times how a person could spend so much time being perfectly happy in solitude and quiet.

Since they had some time and Eldarion was all unpacked he found Elfwine, Elboron, and Thengel resting at a table in the hall enjoying some ale. Joining them, he nodded to Elboron who handed him his own mug. Glancing at the now twenty-three year old Thengel, Eldarion commented.

"Your hair is turning rather dark there, has it always been that color?"

"Every year it seems to get a shade darker, no doubt from Mother's side, I stick out like a sore thumb around here!" laughed Thengel.

"He reminds me of Elwing only with the opposite problem," observed Elboron with a smile.

"Indeed, my Mother told me our grandmother, Celebrian, had golden hair, she must have gotten it from her," guessed Eldarion, "or great-grandmother Galadriel," he then turned to Elfwine, "So, how does it feel to soon be a new husband?"

"I'll admit I'm nervous, but I don't doubt my decision at all. She so magnificent-"

"Uh, don't get him started or he'll be gushing over her all day!" laughed Thengel with the others.

"Well I'm glad to hear you've found a good wife Elfwine, but here's my next question," stated Eldarion, "how have your skills of swordsmanship held up over the years?"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Elfwine grinned.

"Now the conversation is getting interesting," Elboron continued, "Gentlemen, after lunch, in the sparring yard, just like old times?"

They all agreed clinking there mugs together in a binding contract. At the sound of someone clearing their throat the four men turned to see Gilmith who, it seemed to Eldarion, had a sparkle of mirth in her eye.

"My lords, lunch is served," she smiled then turned heading for the family dining room not waiting for them to follow.

"Your sister is an enigma…" uttered Eldarion quietly as if he really didn't want to say it out loud.

Elfwine and Thengel traded grins.

"I don't know about that, she's just reserved and shy," replied Elfwine.

"No idea which side of that family that comes from!" jested Thengel.

After lunch, news spread like wildfire about the four royal men planning to spar. Quite a crowd had gathered around the field including the Royal families themselves. Benches were brought for the princesses and queens while the older men decided to stand behind them. Each of the three fathers looked on wistfully and proud as their sons prepared their gear. Each thought of how amazing it was that they all had the time to enjoy such things and none had to worry of pending invasion or doom.

As the princes got ready they continually smiled and waved to the crowd. Elfwine, of course, waving more than once to Cleofa who would smile enticingly back at him. Ivorwen and Elwing happily cheered for their brother, while Gilraen sat straight and watched with subtle amusement as a lady should, though seemed to mutter under her breath.

"I hope Elboron loses."

"Isn't this exciting?" cried Cleofa glancing at Gilmith who watched Thengel and Eldarion get into position with seemingly rapt attention.

She offered a polite smile and nod to Cleofa then returned to the battle that had started, Thengel offering the first blow. Swordsmanship had always been fascinating to her, a sport that needed both strength and grace. Being a rather weak child and being born during peace time as a princess she had not picked up the skill and somewhat regretted that she hadn't. Rohan women were known to be strong and proud, sharp-tongued and simply tough. She was certainly none of those things. Everyone saw her as reserved, shy, quiet, and gentle. She couldn't blame her mother for she was quite tough in her own right and could certainly hold her own and was even skilled with a bow. Gilmith always questioned if perhaps Aunt Eowyn had been disappointed in her. She had been the Shieldmaiden, the one to bring down the Witch-King, how could she ever be proud of a skinny little weakling like herself who could barely hold a sword? Eowyn always insisted that she loved her niece dearly no matter what she did or who she turned out to be. And Gilmith knew she meant it, but still the thought would fester in the back of her mind.

Reverting back to the fight it was clear that Eldarion had more skill and the upper-hand at the moment. Thengel was running out of technique and was simply growing tired. Gilmith noticed her eyes continually wandering back onto Eldarion. She didn't have an abundance of memories about him, but he had always been polite to her, was always a gentleman. He would be about the same age as Elfwine now, about twenty-five or so, he definitely looked it. His facial features were more mature, his build more … muscular. Gilmith shook her head, where were these thoughts coming from? He was her brother's friend, the Prince of Gondor for Bema's sake! Quickly pushing these thoughts aside she suddenly realized that one, the fight was over, two, she was still staring at Eldarion, and three, he happened to be gazing her way. Immediately she turned away trying to pretend that she wasn't blushing and spoke to Cleofa.

"Thengel looks pretty worn out," she managed to say.

Cleofa turned to her a bit surprised she had said anything to her. Smiling she looked back at Thengel.

"Oh, don't worry his admirers are coming to his rescue!" she laughed.

Indeed, about three girls emerged from the crowd with water and something for Thengel to wipe his face with. Eomer's second son grinned and thanked the girls who pampered him glancing at the other men as if to say "Jealous?" The princes all laughed and Elboron and Elfwine took position to start their spar.

Cleofa cheered loudly along with others for Elfwine, while Faramir and Eowyn cheered for their son. Elfwine and Elboron took a moment to acknowledge the crowd eliciting even more cheers. As Elboron's gaze fell on the princesses he couldn't help but notice Gilraen wrinkle her nose at him in not the most polite way. He simply grinned and winked at her causing her eyebrows to jump up in shock.

Their fight began both showing great skill and technique. Eomer and Faramir and even Aragorn frequently shouted out tips and directions to their sons to better their performance. Arwen, Lothiriel, and Eowyn simply laughed at their warrior-husbands, though Eowyn would put in her own opinion now and again.

"Watch your footing 'Ron!" The Princess of Ithilien yelled.

Of the two Elfwine was stronger, but Elboron was more agile and quick. Near the end both were clearly tired and the crowd thought it might be a draw.

"Well, should we end it? Call it a draw?" asked Elboron as they both took a step back from each other panting.

"It seems we may have to," Elfwine answered glancing at Cleofa who now looked more concerned for her husband-to-be, sitting on the edge of the bench ready to run to him at any moment.

Elboron followed his gaze then had a thought.

"One more go," he stated plainly.

"What?"

"Come on have at you!"

The two clashed again and before he knew it Elfwine had knocked the sword from Elboron's hand. The prince held his hands up in surrender and the crowd went wild. Cleofa leapt from her seat and was soon wrapping her arms around her rather bewildered betrothed. Looking at Elboron, Elfwine raised an eyebrow at him, and then narrowed his brown eyes knowing his friend had thrown the fight. The Ithilien Prince smile mischievously and casually ambled to another group of women who handed him water and such.

That night there was a great celebration to welcome the guests. The Golden Hall was buzzing with royal chit-chat and servants scurrying to bring out all the food that was prepared. There was a long table in the middle with Eomer at the head, his family as well as Cleofa's on his right and Aragorn's and Faramir's family on his left. The rest of the hall was also covered in tables that seated other nobles and friends of the family. The hall was certainly crowded, hot, and loud with boisterous laughter, many toasts to the couple, and general well wishing. Eldarion wondered if Elfwine and Cleofa had even eaten since so many had come up to congratulate them during the dinner. With a sigh Eldarion was about to return his attention to his food when he noticed Gilmith, who sat across from him, was looking rather uncomfortable and bored. Her eyes were staring at the plate in front of her; the utensil she held was making laps around her food, no doubt a distraction from all the commotion around her. In an attempt to save her from her boredom, Eldarion decided to see if he could strike up a conversation with the girl.

"Gilmith? Gilmith!" he almost had to yell over the din in the hall.

The princess finally looked up a confused look on her face as to who had exactly called her name, she then saw the Prince of Gondor smiling and offering a wave to her from across the table.

"How have you been? It's been awhile since we've seen each other no?"

From the puzzled look on her face it was clear that Gilmith had not heard what he said. He tried repeating himself but she shook her head in frustration. Suddenly she held up her index finger, and reached into the pocket of her dress. Eldarion looked on in interest as the princess pulled out some scraps of paper and a small piece of charcoal, like one would use to draw. Did she always carry that with her? Eldarion wondered as she quickly scribbled something and handed him the parchment and charcoal.

'What did you say?' The prince couldn't help but smile at her message and cleverness for using such a childish yet effective technique for communicating.

'How you've been, it's been awhile since I saw you,' he quickly wrote and passed back to her.

'I've been well, thank you for asking, and you?'

'Busy, father has me more involved in the affairs of the country but I am learning much.'

'Mother also has been teaching me to run a household, and I still have plenty to learn.'

'I'm sure you're training is coming along fine.'

'My mother wouldn't define it as "coming along fine."'

Eldarion laughed as he read it, causing Gilmith to giggle from across the table.

As if on cue, Lothiriel finally noticed that her daughter was actually passing notes with the Heir to Gondor. After sharply calling her name, Gilmith turned to see her mother giving her a disapproving glare that made her frown and blush. The exchange didn't get past Eldarion who offered an apologetic smile to her. She smiled back sadly and returned to playing with her food. Parchment still in hand Eldarion wrote a quick message and, while making sure Lothiriel wasn't looking, gently tossed the paper which landed by her plate. Gilmith swiftly grabbed it and read it.

'We'll talk again soon, I promise.'

Gilmith smiled and blushed again. She snuck another glance at the prince who was now in conversation with Elboron next to him (though Elboron had been oblivious to their paper conversation since his attention had been taken by Thengel at that moment). She couldn't help but wonder why Eldarion had suddenly taken an interest in talking to her. They had never been close, their age difference and rather opposite personalities had kept them apart in earlier meetings. He had always just been Elfwine's friend, the Prince of Gondor. The title alone intimidated her even though she knew he was a nice person. She sighed; he was probably just being friendly and polite like he always was. Whether or not they actually did speak to each other again she supposed didn't really matter, it was just nice to know he at least found her approachable enough – and not completely bizarre, she thought, suddenly realizing that she had just past notes with said Prince of Gondor.

When the festivities had finally died down most of the women escaped to Lothiriel's personal parlor sipping on tea and snacking on small after-dinner desserts. Lothiriel couldn't remember the last time her home had been so full and she was delighted to see so many friends and family fill up her rooms.

"Cleofa are you ready? Just one more day, can you believe it?" asked Elwing who sat between her sisters on one of the fancy couches.

"It is starting to sink in somewhat that I will soon be marrying the man I consider my Prince and future King. And then I realized that I will be the future Queen," she place her hand on her forehead, "It's quite overwhelming to say the least."

"Do not worry my dear," reassured Lothiriel, "It's not like you will be Queen the day after tomorrow, Eomer and I are not that old," the ladies chuckled, "I will certainly be there to guide and teach you in any way I can. And I'm sure Gilmith will not mind if I pay more attention to you in that sense," she glanced at her daughter who was next to her giving her a knowing smirk.

Gilmith smiled back and nodded slightly, then turned to her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Trust me Cleofa, you'll be a much better Princess and Queen than I could ever be. You pick up things quick anyway; you'll learn everything in no time."

"Thank you Gilmith, I guess I feel a little better now," she smiled.

"The only thing I would warn you about in regards to my son," Lothiriel continued, "is keep an eye on that temper of his, you've seen it before, I fear that's one of the things your marriage may have to deal with down the road."

"Oh yes I know," agreed Cleofa, "Remember when Folca, Gram's son, flirted with me in not the most polite way? I thought he was dead after Elfwine knocked him out! I know he was being protective but that was a little overboard I felt."

"I remember, thankfully Thengel was there too to help calm him down afterwards. He may be a joker but Thengel has a quick mind and knows how to use his words rather than his fists," commented Lothiriel, the group of ladies laughing slightly.

"Same with 'Ron," stated Eowyn, "He's just like his father, gentle and sweet with a wit that makes you wonder if you've been insulted or not."

"I know someone like that too," smiled Arwen as her gazed turned to Ivorwen who simply grinned at her mother.

"'Dari is simply a know-it-all," remarked Elwing causing her sisters to giggle, "He is, I mean I know he kind of has to be but sometimes I feel like he's more of a tutor than our tutors themselves!"

"Now now Ellie," chastised Arwen, "You know full well that 'Dari treats you three like the princesses you are. And when he … corrects you or tells you facts and anecdotes I feel he's simply trying to make you more informed."

"I know he loves history and learning new things, but sometimes he just gets on my nerves," Elwing sighed while her sisters laughed again.

"You just don't like it because you hate learning history and do everything in your power to skip out on your lessons," laughed Ivorwen, causing Arwen to narrow her eyes at her second daughter. Elwing glared at her older sister then turned and smiled innocently at her mother.

"So when I caught you in the garden collecting flora for further research am I to assume you were actually neglecting your studies?" asked the Evenstar.

"No! I was actually just taking a break, but at the time I didn't want you to be mad so … you know," Elwing laughed nervously while the rest of the group dissolved into laughter. Arwen sighed.

"We'll discuss this later," she waved her hand as if brushing the topic aside.

Gilmith smiled as the ladies continued to converse. She loved to listen but didn't contribute much to the conversation. In truth she never really knew what to say and by the time she thought of something the topic had already past. She supposed she simply spent too much time in thought but she couldn't help it. This time her mind got stuck on what was said of Eldarion especially about how he loved history. She enjoyed learning history as well, but there still wasn't too many books and such around for her to read. Rohan was still a place of song and storytelling rather than the written word. On the request of the new Queen, though, some years back a small private library was added to their home and was filled with books from Gondor. Lothiriel's children, of course, had all been taught to read and write and Gilmith had a hunger for knowledge that their little library couldn't fill. Perhaps one day when she got the chance she would travel to Gondor and finally visit their vast library.

As the night wore on the ladies soon decided to retire knowing that tomorrow was going to be a busy day of preparation. While Gilmith got into bed she realized that she and Eldarion had not had the chance to speak to each other again after dinner. Why it made her rather sad and disappointed she did not know. She would surely see him again within the next two days … but still it would have been pleasant. Shaking the annoying thought and emotions that went with it away, she laid down to try and get some sleep.


	11. Eldarion Chapter 2

The next morning everyone got up bright and early, there was much to do and no time to waste. Lothiriel was at the head of the operation making sure everything was running smoothly, the hall was being prepared, the servants were doing what they were supposed to, and that every guest was happy. She appointed Gilmith, along with Elwing and an assembly of servants, to be in charge of the decorations, such as the centerpieces for the tables. Cleofa took Gilraen and Ivorwen with her as her dress got its final alterations, wanting their opinions on how it looked. Elfwine was also doing a final fitting and had Elboron with him for company. Eowyn focused on organizing the kitchens, making sure there was enough firewood for the stoves and enough food for all the guests. Arwen was also helping Lothiriel with said guests, especially since even more were coming into Edoras today. The most important of those guests being Lothiriel's side of the family from Dol Amroth – her brothers Elphir, Erchirion, Amrothos, their wives, and children. The rest of the men were out and about the city, making sure that the travelers were making their way in safely and collecting gifts from the citizens.

Thengel and Eldarion entered the hall carrying with them several gifts that they had collected and placed them on the designated gift table. Before they went out again, though, Lothiriel stopped them.

"Boys, could you do me a favor and check on your sisters. They're out in the field collecting flowers for the decorations. I'm sure they're safe since they haven't gone far, but I would feel better if you kept an eye on them for a little while."

"Of course mother, no problem we'll go right now," answered Thengel as Eldarion nodded in consent.

The princes soon found themselves in a vast field of flowers and other vegetation. The women were scattered about carrying large baskets that were quickly being filled with said flora. Thengel spotted their sisters off to the right both on their knees at the moment gently picking the flowers around them. Gilmith's brother then called out to them and headed over. Elwing stood up and waved while Gilmith sat back on her heels and smiled slightly.

"You two seem to be keeping busy," stated Eldarion.

"We certainly are!" exclaimed Elwing, "There are so many beautiful flowers here; I can't wait to start arranging them!"

"It seems they picked the perfect job for you today, I look forward to seeing what you ladies come up with," the prince smiled.

"Why have you come to visit us?" asked Gilmith as she stood.

"Mother was worried," explained Thengel, and Gilmith nodded knowingly. Their mother could be a worry-wart every once and awhile, no doubt an effect of the War and the various battles Eomer had to fight afterwards.

"So we get to bother you for a little while if that's all right," he tugged on his sister's hair causing her to slap his hand away. Elwing and Eldarion laughed at their display of sibling rivalry.

"Just stay out of trouble," warned Gilmith.

"Yes, mama," teased Thengel as he wandered away to converse and flirt with the other women there.

As the princesses returned to work, Eldarion lingered a little longer to watch.

"You certainly are picking a lot. What are they all going to be used for?"

"Well," Elwing started, "many will be for the centerpieces, while others will be for decorating the guestrooms, and we'll also be making chains to wrap around the pillars in hall, oh and we'll be using the pedals which will be thrown from the roof after the ceremony."

"I guess you do need a lot then," Eldarion chuckled, "Wait, Elwing, since when can you make flower chains?" he asked suddenly.

"Oh, I can't, but Gilmith taught me how!"

"Oh, really?" Eldarion then glanced at the other princess.

"Yes, it's really not that difficult," Gilmith said not looking up from her work.

"Well I think I've picked most of the good ones from here. I'm going to help the ladies over yonder, their baskets seem fairly full and I still have an empty one," Elwing proclaimed as she gathered her things, "Protect Gilmith with your life Eldarion," she said with mock seriousness before she headed off.

"You have my word," Eldarion replied with the same seriousness causing Gilmith to giggle, "Will you teach me?" Eldarion inquired.

"Teach you … how to make flower chains?" the prince nodded, "I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in such a thing."

"I'm always willing to learn something new. You never know it might come in handy," they both shared a laugh.

Gilmith then took a few flowers from her basket and began to cut the stems to about four inches in length. Eldarion, meanwhile, knelt down in front of her to get a better look unbeknownst to Gilmith who was focusing on the flowers in her hands. The prince continually inched closer to her, too, so he could see the way she strung the flowers together through their stems.

"You see," she nearly jumped out of her skin when she looked up and saw two bright blues eyes staring straight back at her, quickly regaining her wits she continued, "It's rather simple, just make a slit in the stem of one flower and pull the stem of another through it," she tried to make it sound like she wasn't nervous, but the slight blush on her face said otherwise.

Why was she so nervous? Why did Eldarion do this to her? She barely knew him or even spoke to him. He was very handsome, but she had dealt with handsome young men before, why was he different?

"Can I try?" he smiled at her and held out his hands making her stomach leap and her blood rush.

All she could do was nod and gently hand him a few flowers. She then sat there stupidly watching as his larger hands fumbled with the delicate flowers. Seeing the frustration in his face Gilmith suddenly got enough courage to help him.

"Take your time a-and be gentle," she stuttered slightly. As he continued to have trouble, Gilmith suddenly took his hands and guided him through the steps, blushing all the while.

"It's not as easy as it looks," he commented with a small laugh. He watch as her hands guided his suddenly wondering how her hands could be so soft. The thought caught him off guard, why was he wondering that? He glanced at her pink tinted face and couldn't help but smile. She really did blush a lot but he had to admit it was kind of cute.

He had met many women in his life, both timid and out-going, but there was something about this one that had, for whatever reason, caught his attention. They called her shy but that wasn't the right word. He had met shy women, the kind that could hardly say two words to him or simply avoided him for fear of rejection. Gilmith wasn't like that she was willing to talk, but only when necessary. And look at her now, in a dirty field collecting flowers along with the servants, and later to be in charge of decorating an entire hall. No woman in Gondor would even consider it! Eldarion concluded that there were more sides to this woman than he originally thought.

"You just need some practice," Gilmith said finally letting go of his hands, "Your sister got it on the first try though," she smirked.

The prince's head jerked up at the statement surprised that she would make such a jest. He then laughed making Gilmith laugh too.

"Did she now? Well that doesn't surprise me. I guess I'm just no good then huh?" he frowned making his voice sound depressed.

"You are utterly useless to us!" the princess stated haughtily but continued to smile.

"Maybe when it comes to making flower chains my lady, but am I not doing a good job in protecting you this day?" he asked still trying to make a chain for himself.

"A true guard would be securing the perimeter, not wasting his time flirting with ladies," she glanced and gestured at her brother, "or trying to master the art of flower arrangements."

"I guess I really am no good," said the prince dejectedly.

"But I must say you seem to be getting the hang of it," she laughed pointing out that, indeed, Eldarion's chain was growing at a quicker pace, "See? You just needed some practice- what are you doing?" she suddenly asked seeing that instead of continuing his chain he began to connect the two ends.

"For my teacher," he proclaimed placing the, now, flower crown on her head. Gilmith blushed.

"Oh, um, thank you 'Dari," she gingerly adjusted the crown so it sat more securely on her head.

"You're very welcome; I figured it would look better on you than on me anyway."

"Would you look at that?" whispered a servant girl to her friend. Elwing's ears perked up at the comment and she casually glanced in the direction that the other two women were looking. Her eyes grew wide with surprise but she smiled nonetheless. She happened to catch her dear big brother placing the crown on Gilmith's head. Eldarion's face was so sweet and his eyes were so soft, she had never seen him look at any girl like that. Well, well, she thought, it seems they've formed an attachment; this could be a very interesting week.


	12. Eldarion Chapter 3

The next morning Elfwine and Cleofa were wed out on the steps of Meduseld for all of Edoras to see. Not a frown was to be found among the attendants (except for maybe a few jealous noblewomen). Lothiriel dabbed her cheeks with her handkerchief as tears of joy streamed down her face her smiled being the biggest and brightest out of all. Eldarion watched as Elfwine said his vows and wondered if he would ever find a love like that. His parents were, thankfully, in no rush to marry him off and wanted him to find love. Without thinking the prince suddenly realized he was gazing at Gilmith. He quickly looked away but then thought of something and turned back. She looked lovely, of course, her dress was light blue and her hair was beautifully braided. His eyes finally landed on the top of her head which was crowned with the flower chain he had made her yesterday. He tried not to snicker; she was so sweet and adorable! And he had to admit the flowers did work with her overall look and actually made her seem elegant and charming. She was something else.

Suddenly feeling like someone was watching her, Gilmith's green eyes found Eldarion's blue. He glanced up at the crown smirked. She smirked back at him and lightly blushed, her gaze falling to the ground in embarrassment. Maybe she shouldn't have worn this, now she was just self-conscious, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. She thought it looked pretty and … oh, she really didn't know why she wore it. Was it to get his attention? She had tried to tell herself it wasn't that … but who was she kidding? If he didn't think of her as childish before he most certainly would now. Why was she so foolish? She sighed to herself and for the rest of the ceremony refused to make eye contact with the blue-eyed prince.

After the ceremony, the royal families settled in the main hall for a light lunch. That evening was when the major festivities would happen. Eldarion was quite impressed with the way his sister and Gilmith had decorated the place. During lunch he noticed that Gilmith had gotten up to fix one of the flower arrangements. Wanting to compliment her on her work, he came up behind her and tapped her shoulder. She, of course, jumped with fright at his touch turning around quickly and letting out a breath of relief her hand on her chest.

"I'm sorry Gilmith! I didn't mean to frighten you so!" the prince hastily apologized.

"I know, do not worry about it," she waved her hand at him though her cheeks were already stained red.

"I just came by to say how lovely the hall turned out. You did a wonderful job," he gave her a smile that made her heart jump.

"Oh, thank you very much. I probably could have done better but time was limited. But, still, thank you, I'm honored that you think so – uh!"

She gasped slightly as Eldarion reached up to her flower crown and rubbed a pedal between his fingers.

"And I am honored that you liked my gift so much that you would actually wear it today," he chuckled a little.

"Yes, well, it just went well with the dress and, uh, you really did such a nice job with it I couldn't resist wearing it," she didn't even know what she was saying anymore, she was so embarrassed!

Eldarion simply laughed lowering his hand.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he smiled, "I never know what you're going to do next!"

Gilmith was certainly taken off guard by that. She tried to laugh a little wondering what she could say.

"Oh I don't know about that," she said, "I'm just me, though I would say I act more childish than, uh, unpredictable."

"Nonsense! Could a child have organized and decorated an entire hall like this? I doubt it. Like you said you're just you, and I can't wait to see what you do next," he gave her another dashing smile.

"Don't hold your breath my prince," she said sarcastically all the sudden, "I may just end up disappointing you."

"I have faith in you," he grinned, "Now; you'll save me a dance tonight right?"

"I suppose I must," she said with mock annoyance rolling her eyes. How did he do that? She would always get so worked up by his presence in one moment but then be calm and joking with him in another. Maybe that's why she liked him so much; he got her out of her shell.

The prince laughed and bid her farewell. This girl really was unpredictable. She came off as timid but she was definitely sarcastic and funny but also sweet and patient. He was still trying to figure her out but he liked what he was learning. Watch out, he thought to himself, or you'll end up falling in love with the girl. Eldarion laughed at the idea but then stopped. What if he was already falling? No, it was too soon to tell, he told himself. Right now we're just good friends getting to know each other. But still, he glanced back at her from his seat at the lunch table. She was still fussing with the decorations trying to make everything perfect. She then stood back, hand on her chin, green eyes darting here and there. You could tell she was in deep thought, the world around her was gone, and it was just her and the flowers. The prince had to admit she had a good eye and was patient enough to deal with the details.

"I never knew you were so interested in flowers," stated Elfwine who had come to sit next to his friend, ale in hand.

Eldarion jumped slightly being disrupted from his thoughts about Elfwine's … sister. He suddenly realized he had actually been staring at her and that his friend was not talking about the flowers at all.

"Oh, well, you know I was just admiring how well arranged they were … by-by your sister of course. They really brighten up the place, I simply can't take my eyes off them," he grinned nervously.

"You most certainly cannot," laughed Elfwine, "Just know, if you make the "flowers" cry I will personally cleave you in two," he said half-jokingly.

"Uh, Elfwine, no wait, it's not what you think!" Eldarion laughed anxiously, "We're just good friends, and you know no matter what the circumstance I would never ever dream of hurting her," he said seriously.

"I know," Rohan's prince nodded, "Just my brotherly instincts coming out I suppose. I'm still keeping an eye on you though," he grinned.

"Great, just what I needed a chaperone."

The exchange between the prince and princess also did not get past Elwing, who had informed her sisters last night of her findings. She smiled as she watched them laughing and joking together nudging Ivorwen next to her.

"See? See! I told you, like two peas in a pod!" she giggled.

"Oh Ellie, I'll admit they are friendly towards one another, but I don't know I would call that love or even an attachment. It may grow into something more, but for right now they are getting to know one another," Ivorwen stated practically.

"Ivorwen you take the excitement out of everything," pouted Elwing.

"It is rather romantic if I do say so," commented Gilraen, "Blooming love and during a wedding no less!"

"Not you too!" sighed Ivorwen.

Arwen couldn't help but glance at her daughters who's heads were bent in seemingly serious discussion. When Elwing glanced up the Queen followed her gaze to her son and Lothiriel's daughter having a light-hearted conversation. The Evenstar smiled, that would be a fine match indeed. As she watched she noticed how easy-going her son was acting, he was almost not allowed to in Gondor since he was the heir and there were certain protocols that had to be followed. This only made her smile more, perhaps Gilmith would be that stress relief he needed in his life – but now she was getting ahead of herself.

"It will take awhile before anything will happen between them," uttered Lothiriel who was close to Arwen as well as Eowyn.

"I beg your pardon?" Arwen's eyebrow rose as she turned back to the women.

"Gilmith is awfully shy and will never admit her feelings unless she's sure they're returned," replied Eowyn.

"I see," Arwen sighed, "All we can do is encourage them in every little way we can."


	13. Eldarion Chapter 4

That night the entire city was one large party. While the royals and their guests celebrated in Meduseld the citizens had festivities of their own in their houses and out on the streets. After a feast of epic proportions an area in the hall was cleared for dancing and other entertainment. The princesses of Gondor were quickly taken to the dance floor by the young men of Rohan who were very intrigued by their elven beauty. Gilraen especially began collecting a new group of admirers and felt right at home among the horse-lords. The young women of Rohan too were attracted to the dark-haired men of Gondor who were certainly more charming and sophisticated than the sometimes harsh Rohirrim.

Eldarion and Elboron took a moment off to the side with a mug of ale to catch their breath.

"These women are relentless," commented Elboron.

"I'll say, I've never danced so much in my life. It's like we're the only two men here," Eldarion laughed.

The prince glanced around searching for Elfwine who was next to Cleofa. They were in the process of greeting and thanking everyone already having danced a few themselves. Eldarion did not envy them there were a lot of guests to meet and smile at. As his eyes scanned the rest of the crowd he found each of his sisters. Ivorwen was chatting with a small group who all seemed to be in friendly conversation. Elwing was dancing at the moment with a young Rohirrim man who was smiling from ear to ear. Gilraen was surrounded by, of course, several men who were no doubt flirting with her and she was enjoying the attention.

"Your sister certainly knows how to catch their attention my friend," exclaimed Elboron somewhat bitterly speaking of Gilraen.

"You say it like you've never seen it before," Eldarion grinned but also wondered why his friend cared.

"Well, I figured maybe the Rohirrim would be, perhaps, less inclined to Gilraen's charm that's all," he explained.

"Indeed? Well, you obviously figured wrong 'Ron. When it comes to capturing the hearts of young men, you must understand, there is no one who can beat Gilly, no one who can do it better," he laughed.

"Hmph!" was all Elboron replied.

Eldarion chuckled at his companion; Elboron clearly still had a grudge against Gilraen, over what he couldn't quite remember. But the two simply clashed personality wise anyway and just didn't get along in general. Yet Eldarion couldn't help but wonder if there was some kind of underlying attraction between them. It seemed impossible but the way the two of them were always concerned with the other's affairs made him consider the impossible possible.

"I think someone needs to save Alphros!" laughed Elboron. Looking up Eldarion noticed that Elphir's son, heir to Dol Amroth, was surrounded by young Rohan women vying for his attention. The prince appeared quite awkward and unsure of what to do with all the confident Rohirric girls encircling him. Eldarion grinned, Alphros was not big on socializing and he could only imagine how he was panicking in this foreign country. Elboron and Eldarion caught his attention and waved him over. With a smile of relief, Alphros excused himself and quickly found his way to his cousin and the prince.

"I greatly appreciate your assistance. I was running out of things to say. The ladies here are very straightforward," Alphros explained.

"Indeed cousin, you should take this opportunity to improve your communication skills. You can't hide forever, these women will find you whether you like it or not!" jested Elboron.

"I'd much rather settle for a girl a little more reserved than the ones here. Don't get me wrong, they're lovely ladies, but a bit more than what I can handle," he commented.

Eldarion suddenly thought of Gilmith. She was supposed to save him a dance. Looking around he finally saw her leaning against a pillar slightly smiling as she watched the dancers her hand absent mindedly playing with a flower behind her. He then pondered whether or not she had danced at all this evening. There was no group of suitors surrounding her, no men vying for her attention. Excusing himself from Elboron and Alphros, the prince made his was over to her. She did not see him approach still engross with the line of dancers. Eldarion picked one of the many flowers nearby and came up beside her. Gently he twirled the plant in front of her nose, certainly getting her attention as she gasped somewhat and turned her head in his direction.

"'Dari! Goodness, that's the second time today you've snuck up on me! You are forming a bad habit good sir!" she exclaimed laughing a little.

"Please forgive me princess," he bowed, then held out the flower again, "Did you save me that dance?" he asked grinning.

"Unfortunately yes," she giggled taking the flower but then placed it amongst the flowers on the pillar beside her.

Eldarion took her hand and led her to the dance floor. The two of them stepped into the correct lines the men lining up on the left the women on the right.

Gilmith glanced at the woman next to her and almost screamed it was Faecele! This woman, for whatever reason, had always hated Gilmith. She was stuck up and worked very hard on trying to earn a higher title. She had, of course, used her charms on both Elfwine and Thengel who saw right through her and rejected her quickly enough. This caused her to hold a rather large grudge on the whole royal family of Rohan especially Gilmith who she saw as an opponent in the battle to be queen of a country. And now that Eldarion was here it was time to fight. At first Faecele only glanced at the princess and smirked, Gilmith desperately hoped that the song wouldn't be long.

Once the music started, the dancers began their intricate moves. As Eldarion and Gilmith came in closer to one another the prince commented.

"I was surprised to see you standing by yourself. I would have thought a group of admirers would be huddled around you," he smiled.

"Well- " the princess was quickly cut off.

"Surely you jest my lord," stated Faecele who was snickering, "Our dear princess is, how do I put this, not very popular with young men. They see her as far too reserved and nothing like what a true Rohirrim woman should be," she finished.

Gilmith simply turned beet red and stumbled a little as she danced the comment completely throwing her off. Eldarion was quick to give her a hand and help her as she stumbled and then gave the woman a rather unfriendly look.

"I beg your pardon, my lady, but I was not talking to you nor asked for your opinion. And as one of lower standing you certainly have no right to say such things to or about your princess!" he said firmly.

"I was simply trying to warn you my lord," she replied, somewhat shaken by what he said, but still kept her voice sweet and convincing, "If you are looking for better company and a better woman I simply wanted to suggest you look elsewhere," she smirked.

"Oh, and look directly at you right?"

By this time they had stopped dancing as did some of the other couples in line who were wondering what was happening.

"Well it's certainly a good place to start. I'll definitely show you a better time than the "Red Face of Rohan"," she laughed a few others in the crowd snickered along with her. Faecele had given her that nickname a while back and it had actually caught on. Gilmith had been called that on more than one occasion by other people and it hurt.

Not being able to stand the humiliation any more, Gilmith quietly excused herself and slipped through the crowd eventually finding her way outside. Back inside Eldarion was beside himself not yet realizing that Gilmith had escaped.

"How dare you address her like that! She is your princess and demands greater respect! I will not stand by and watch you insult her in that way! You should be ashamed and thrown into the dungeon for your insolence!" he bellowed.

Now a large crowd was beginning to take notice of the commotion going on including Eomer. He quickly made his way to Eldarion and asked what was happening. The prince of Gondor rather heatedly explained Faecele's rudeness to his daughter.

"Lady Faecele," Eomer sighed, "This is not the first time you've insulted my daughter. I have warned you time and again that if you continue to do so you will put yourself at risk of criminal charges. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. In fact, you are no longer welcomed in my house," the King of Rohan decreed.

Faecele looked awfully peeved at how the situation had turned out. Without another word she swept out of the hall in a stormy huff.

"Where is Gilmith?" asked Eomer sympathetically.

Eldarion's eyes grew wide with concern and a little fear as he suddenly realized that Gilmith wasn't near him. He quickly scanned the crowd then without warning rushed off outside to search. Eomer chuckled at the boy glancing at Aragorn who shrugged but grinned nonetheless. When the King had returned to Elessar's side, he commented.

"I suppose I shall leave my daughter's care to your son – he seems willing enough anyway. I trust I have nothing to worry about?"

"Not at all, Eldarion has turned out to be quite an honest and noble man. I'm sure he will do a better job at calming Gilmith than any of us. It's clear that he finds her personality refreshing and welcoming. Though I will say, it is interesting to see how he acts around a woman who has finally caught his attention," Elessar smiled softly.

"Indeed, I've noticed he can be quite stoic sometimes. But to see him practically trip over his own feet in pursuit of Gilmith," Eomer chuckled, "well, here's hoping by next year your home will be filled with wedding guests!"

"Gilmith? Gilmith!" Eldarion cried as he burst out the doors searching for the girl.

He found her quickly, she had not gone far. She was standing on the corner of Meduseld's terrace staring up at the stars a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Gilmith … I'm so sorry," he whispered after he came to stand next to her.

"Don't be 'Dari, it's not you who should be saying that to me," she sighed, "But she's right you know, I am rather boring and not very Rohirric."

"Don't talk like that, don't let her get to you," he gently took her elbow making her turn to face him, "You are a very interesting and talented woman Gilmith, and so what if you don't act like the natives? That just makes you more interesting," he smiled making her heart melt.

"That's very kind of you 'Dari and I do appreciate you standing up for me but it's not just Faecele who has that opinion. She was also right when she said I wasn't very popular. The men have never really ever been interested in me and I'm … well … I'm not one to flirt or catch their attention with my looks or charms. I just don't see the point in it, if they're going to like me I want them to like the real me, not some silly girl who laughs at all their jokes. But apparently men like it when women do that, so they find me rather strange or awkward or reserved because I don't continually compliment them throughout the conversation or something like that," Gilmith was quite surprised at how much she was telling the prince did she really trust him that much? What if he now laughed at her or something? She started to become nervous until Eldarion again smiled at her.

"I see, but you know that's why I like you Gilmith."

He liked her! Gilmith wanted to explode with happiness over his words, but simply smiled and looked down to cover her overheating face.

"I'm glad you act like yourself and don't try to put on a show for men," he slipped his hand under her chin and lifted her head, "I've met so many women who don't even know who they are anymore because they're all trying to satisfy someone else – who is usually me. Yes, I like you as you are princess, always remember that," he grinned looking into her green eyes.

"Even … even with my red face," she said with trepidation.

"Especially your red face," he chuckled, then actually bent down and kissed her forehead. He was as shocked as Gilmith that he did that wondering where the sudden impulse to do so came from. Was he really falling for her so quickly? Or was he simply trying to make her feel better, make her feel liked by someone? But he didn't feel pity for her. So what did he feel? Because right now he was definitely making the impression that he felt more than just friendship. Gilmith looked quite stunned and confused herself searching his face for his emotions but only coming up with more confusion. After a few more awkward moments Gilmith decided to do something about the silence.

"The stars are lovely tonight," she tried, turning a bit and looking up her face still burning.

"Huh? Oh yes, yes indeed," Eldarion answered coming out of his trance and gazing up as well.

"Have … have you ever wondered what the stars actually are?" the princess asked hoping it didn't sound like a stupid question.

"Yes I have," he replied surprised that she would ask such a question, "I've tried to find research on what exactly they are, but there's nothing conclusive. Some think that they are just like the sun balls of fire burning far away from us," he squinted his eyes at them as if trying to see for himself.

"That makes sense if you think about it. I mean the sun is so bright what else would have enough light to shine and be seen from so far away," Gilmith mused also narrowing her eyes at the night sky.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in astronomy princess," observed Eldarion.

"It's not my most favorite subject I will admit, but still the new findings are always fascinating. I just wish I lived somewhere where such information was more easily accessible. Rohan is not very well known for its libraries and historians and such – not like Gondor," she said wistfully.

"Indeed the library of Gondor is vast and there are plenty of historians and scribes to record everything," he smiled, "Why don't you visit sometime then?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's just that, well, I've never really traveled outside of Rohan before. I don't know if my parents will allow it since I am still rather young – at least in their eyes."

"I'm sure they'll let you go as long as you have a guide and proper looking after. In fact, you might possibly be able to come home with us when we go back," he suggested.

"Really?!" Gilmith suddenly became very excited at the thought of actually traveling to Gondor and so soon too, "That would be so amazing! The thought! Me? Actually going to Gondor? It would make me so happy!" she practically lunged for him giving him a tight hug and if she had looked she would have seen that his own face had turn a shade of red.

"Well, now, don't get too excited!" he managed to say placing his hands on her shoulders as she continued to hold him, "We do still need to ask your parents for their permission and all. I don't plan on just kidnapping you," he laughed.

"Oh, you're right," she quickly sobered letting him go and looking up at him, "I guess I shouldn't get my hopes up too high then, they could say no," she sounded awfully depressed by the thought.

"Don't worry Gilmith," the prince reassured, "I think as long as you're traveling with all of us Eomer and Lothiriel will be just fine with you coming along. You'll have your aunt and uncle as well as my family to take you there," he smiled then saw that his hands were still on her shoulders.

"I sure hope you're right about my parents 'Dari, though I suppose you're somewhat of a smart guy, so I'll trust your judgment this one time," she joked laughingly and Eldarion laughed with her. Gondor's prince then unexpectedly drew her in close to him holding her in a gentle embrace.

"I'm glad you're back to your old self, Gilmith. I know that woman really brought you down and she had no right to do so. Just be strong and know that I'm here for you and I'll always be your friend," he whispered in her ear.

Gilmith was frozen with shock and amazement and yet her eyes were filling with tears. Why was Eldarion being so nice to her? Why was he being so kind and wonderful? Why was he making her fall in love with him? This was so frustrating. He just told her he'll always be her friend and yet he was holding her close and whispering in her ear. Why was he doing this to her? Did he want her to be utterly confused? Or was every Gondorian man like this?

Frankly, Eldarion had no idea why he felt the need to hug her just then. First a kiss on the forehead and now a hug, what was going on? What was wrong with him? Gilmith must have thought he was some kind of tactless womanizer being so forward like this. But, truth was, he really did want her to be happy. Faecele had upset both of them so much it was like he was desperate to make her feel better about herself. Why was he working so hard to do so though? Because she's a sweet, innocent girl who doesn't deserve to be talked to like that and who needs to be protected, his reason told him. But there was more to it than that; she was kind, loveable, completely adorable, funny, intelligent, talented, creative, and just easy-going. She let him be himself in her presence. She didn't care if he acted silly or joked around or talked about research he had found on stars! He didn't have to put on a performance for her like he did with other girls. And what did this have to do with him embracing her? Face it man, he thought to himself, you truly care for her. This was happening rather quickly, he needed to keep his wits about him and think this through more thoroughly later.

"'Dari … "Gilmith breathed. Her forehead was against his chest as were her hands her eyes closed for the moment. Eldarion was still bent close to her ear the sound of his name making him shiver slightly. Slowly he released her not making eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry for being so forward Gilmith, it … it won't happen again," he stuttered.

"It's … it's all right, I – you were just trying to cheer me up," she smiled weakly; neither of them believing a word they said.

"Why don't we go back inside? I'm sure everyone is looking for us by now."

Gilmith nodded and Eldarion offered her his arm and she took it. The awkward silence between them was quickly filled by the noise of music and chatter from the hall.


	14. Thank You Note

THANK YOU

Just wanted to say a big thank you to all my readers, followers, and reviewers!

I've just been so focused on writing this story and getting it posted that I continually forget to add a note of thanks to my chapters.

So, here's a page entirely dedicated to my gratitude.

Again, thanks so much for reading!

I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

I have tons of ideas that I am furiously trying to get on paper at the moment – though life always seems to get in the way. But I am trying my best!

Thanks to all who have stuck with me!

YOU'RE THE BEST! ^.^

-SqueakyD.


	15. Eldarion Chapter 5

"I've never seen a dance like that before," remarked Eldarion his gaze on the dance floor once they reentered the hall.

"Oh, that's the staff dance it's very simple," Gilmith started to explain; "The girls are lined up on one side men on the other, and see how Cleofa has the staff?" Eldarion looked and indeed the newly married woman was holding a tall, wooden staff in her hands, "Well now two men from the line will come to either side of her," as she spoke Elfwine and Cleofa's father Erkenbrand came to her sides, "And whoever she gives the staff to must stay there and he'll get to pick from two girls, while the man who doesn't get the staff will dance down the row with the lady."

Cleofa seemed rather conflicted as to who she should choose – her father or her husband. But before she could decide for herself her father took the staff from her and nudged her toward Elfwine. The two laughed as they danced and skipped down the row, the prince giving his wife a kiss before they fell back into the correct lines. Meanwhile Erkenbrand had the tough choice of either Lothiriel or Arwen. He eventually gave up and handed the staff to Elwing who was next in line and took both women by the arm. Everyone laughed at his antics; this was obviously a light-hearted and enjoyable dance. Eldarion gestured to Gilmith to get in line which they both did. They watched as couples paired off and joyfully danced to the end of the lines, though the men tended to take both women with them.

At one point, Elboron had the staff and he had to choose between Gilraen and another girl who (when standing next to Gilraen) was less attractive but still pretty in her own way. The girl thought for sure she'd be left behind but to her surprise Elboron quickly passed the staff to Gilraen who practically snatched it away from him. With a surprised look the girl took Elboron's hand who was grinning charmingly at her. Ivorwen and Elwing who were next to each other exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at their sister and friend.

Eventually Thengel had the staff, having received it from his Aunt Eowyn, and ended up with a pretty girl on one side and Gilmith on the other. Gilmith simply held out her hand to which Thengel swiftly placed the staff causing the others to laugh. As if it was fate, Eldarion came to her side smiling knowingly, while on her other side was a young boy of no more than nine years old looking hopeful. Gilmith knew the boy, the son of one of father's friends, and he had the biggest infatuation with her for the past year now. He was very cute always complimenting her and giving her small gifts when he could. Looking between the two Eldarion had a smirk on his face as if he already knew the outcome. Gilmith giggled as he reached his hand out towards her and his smirk quickly dropped as he felt the cold wood of the staff in his hand instead of her warm hand. Before he could fully register what happened the princess was laughing gleefully as she and the young boy skipped down the lane. Eldarion's astonishment soon turned into laughter, always full of surprises that one, he thought. At the end he also noticed that she had bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek the boy returning a gigantic smile at her. Gilmith glimpsed his way to see if he was watching, his eyes looked directly into hers a cheeky grin on his face. Gilmith blushed slightly as she observed him passing off the staff to the next woman in line and taking the hands of the two lovely ladies next to him. He spun them down the row making them laugh and giggle and then kissed their hands at the end. Once back in line he gave a look to Gilmith as if he had gotten his revenge. Gilmith simply grinned in his direction, looking relatively smug herself. Before Eldarion could say anything he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Do you know Princess Gilmith?" asked the nine year-old who was now in front of him in line.

"Why yes I do my lord, and who might you be?" he asked.

"Lèod son of Elfhelm my lord," he replied proudly, "Isn't Princess Gilmith beautiful?" he suddenly proclaimed loud enough for her to hear. She giggled and hid her face in her hands only peeking through her fingers to see Eldarion's reaction.

"I should say so," the prince also exclaimed somewhat louder than necessary making Gilmith blush, "So, then, am I to assume my young lord, that you are in love with the princess?" he asked mocking shock.

"I am my lord! When I grow up I will marry her, take care of her, and protect her just as one should!" he smiled. By this time, Gilmith was covering her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter.

"How very noble of you Lèod, I think you will make her an excellent husband one day. But just between you and me," he lowered his voice and bent closer to the child, "What if another man was to steal her heart while you're growing up?" Eldarion noticed that the princess was straining to hear what he was saying.

"Then I shall fight him for her," Lèod whispered back, "He'll have to go through me before he can have her heart!" the boy then looked up and down at him, "You're not trying to take her heart are you?" he asked menacingly.

"Banish the thought young sir, I would rather suffer in my loneliness than have to face you one on one," he sighed melodramatically, "Yes, I will simply die alone with no beautiful queen by my side."

"Well," he considered, "You seem like a nice man … will you protect her and take care of her and make sure she is happy forever?" he asked sternly.

Eldarion was about to answer jokingly but then stopped. He turned his gaze to the woman in question who gazed back him a look of confusion on her face saying, 'what are you two talking about?' as she continued to smile her hands on her hips. Eldarion smiled.

"Yes," he finally replied still looking at Gilmith who only appeared more confused, "You have my word."

Later, when the party had finally died down, Gilmith was conversing with Eldarion's three sisters when she felt a tap on her arm. Turning she had to look down to see Lèod who was smiling up at her.

"Good evening Lèod," Gilmith smiled back.

"I just wanted to let you know that if Prince Eldarion steals your heart and marries you before I grow up that it's all right, you have my blessing!" he grinned cheerfully bowing to her.

Gilmith's eyes grew wide and she could feel a blush beginning to creep onto her face. This was from out of the blue! What did Eldarion and Lèod talk about during the dance!? Gathering her wits the princess quickly replied.

"Oh, uh, thank you Lèod, that's … that's very kind and thoughtful of you," was all she could think to say at the moment.

The young boy bowed again, kissed her hand, and bid her farewell bounding off to find his mother. When Gilmith turned back to the sisters they all had to same shocked expression as she did.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Elwing, "Now you have to tell us everything!"

"W-what?" stuttered Gilmith.

"You have to admit Gilmith, it's quite obvious that something has been going on between you and our brother," uttered Gilraen, "How serious is this getting? It's only been three days and already there's talk of marriage," she snickered.

"Oh no, no, it's … it's not like that. I'm sure Lèod simply misunderstood 'Dari when they were talking earlier, 'Dari must have been jesting with him and he got the wrong idea!" she defended.

"Just ignore these two Gilmith," soothed Ivorwen, "They saw you speaking with 'Dari twice and think you're engaged already. I know you and him are just becoming fast friends and that there's nothing serious developing … yet," she smirked.

"Thank you Ivorwen, she's right, 'Dari and I are just friends, that's it!" she wrung her hands together as she got more nervous with the conversation.

"How boring, and it's so sad too because you two won't be seeing each other again for a long time since we'll be leaving the day after tomorrow," pouted Elwing.

"Well, actually, 'Dari invited me to come along with you, I still need to get permission to go though, he wants to take me to the libraries," she smiled slightly.

"I take back what I said," laughed Ivorwen.

"This is so exciting! Your love can now blossom freely and quickly as it should!" proclaimed Elwing.

"Wait, wait, ladies, this doesn't change anything … er … does it?" the princess of Rohan suddenly second guessed herself.

"Gilmith, think about it, why would 'Dari invite you all the way to Gondor just to visit some dusty old library? There has to be more to it than that," replied Gilraen.

"I don't know this is 'Dari we're speaking about here, he might just be interested in sharing knowledge," offered Ivorwen.

"True, but the effort is still there with having Gilmith coming all the way from Rohan. If he wasn't interested in her he wouldn't have offered the invite," analyzed Elwing.

"I really don't think it's something to stress over," interjected Gilmith, "First off, I might not be able to go if my parents say no, second off I really don't think 'Dari is seeing this as some romantic trip by any means. We just both have a love of learning and he wants to … expand my horizons," she tried.

"Mmhmm," Elwing winked at her causing her to blush to an even darker shade of red.

"I think we've teased her enough, poor girl's head is going to pop off if we keep talking about this!" laughed Ivorwen, "Don't worry Gilmith, I'm sure you're right, and in any case 'Dari is a good man, and if you happen to fall in love with each other just let it happen," she said frankly.

"Uh, sure," she managed to say with a sigh.

The next day was to be spent mainly relaxing and recovering from the night before as well as packing for the trip home. It was sometime after breakfast when Eldarion gathered Gilmith and both their parents to discuss said trip with an additional traveler – Gilmith.

"She really wishes to see the library and, of course, Gondor itself. And she'll be traveling with all of us so safety won't be an issue," the prince explained to the kings and queens before him.

Lothiriel and Arwen at this time traded a look and smile as if to say, 'How perfect!'

"Well I think this is an excellent idea don't you dear?" asked Arwen as she hooked her arm around her husband's.

"Yes, I concur, a splendid idea," Lothiriel smirked mimicking Arwen's actions.

The two kings looked at their wives in bewilderment then at each other, 'what happened to them all of the sudden?' they both thought.

"Well if your mother is all right with it and I truly don't see any problems. You should be able to go out and see the world, and this does seem like the perfect opportunity to do so but," Eomer paused, "how are you getting home?"

"'Dari I'm sure will be more than happy to see her safely home," interjected Arwen who was smiling at her son.

"Oh, uh," Eldarion was rather caught off guard by his mother volunteering him for the job, "Yes, of course, I will see to it," he bowed slightly to Eomer who chuckled at his formality.

"Very well, it is settled then," Lothiriel smiled as she moved to her daughter to give her a hug, "I sincerely hope you have a wonderful time my dear," she whispered to her.

"Me too mama, I just hope I won't get too homesick," she giggled.

"No, you'll go there and will never want to come back is more like it," they shared a laugh, "Come let's get you packed."

Mother and daughter left the room followed by Eomer and soon Eldarion who went off to find his male companions. Aragorn and Arwen were left alone and the King of Gondor gave his wife a look.

"Should I ask why you were so insistent that Gilmith come with us and that Eldarion should take her home?" he asked.

"I would think that would be obvious by now, especially to you my King," she smiled innocently.

"I thought we weren't going to play match-maker?" he raised his eyebrow at her.

"We're not; we're just giving 'Dari a little push in the right direction."

"This seems more than a little push to me," Estel laughed.

"To you maybe, to them they won't even feel it."

"Oh?"

"I've been watching them they're quite clueless of their feelings. Even your son, old as he is, it's like he's sixteen again or something," she paused, "But at least he called her by her actual name," she teased.

"Are you still going to hold that over my head? I did not know who you were! I thought I was in a dream, and you were just so beautiful I couldn't let you fade away," he came up to her embracing her and kissing her making her giggle.

"I only tease you my love," she said softly between kisses, "If you had not called out to me that day, I might not be kissing you right now."

"I love you," whispered Aragorn as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Likewise."

The rest of the day the royals simply tried to spend as much time as possible with each other (leaving most of the packing for the servants). Since they most likely wouldn't get to see everyone together again for quite awhile. Early the next morning Eldarion discovered that he was the only one up and about save for a few servants here and there getting ready for breakfast. The prince decided to take a trip to the stables to check on his horse Roheryn. He nodded a greeting to the stable boy who quickly bowed to him. Eldarion chuckled slightly and took one of the buckets of feed from him. Entering the stable, Gondor's prince filled Roheryn's trough with the feed and moved to gently rub his neck as the dark brown horse ate his breakfast. As he stood there he suddenly realized that someone was humming nearby. Leaving his horse, the prince went in search of the music-maker. A few stalls down Eldarion saw the head of a white horse with large brown spots, peeking inside he saw a girl with long blonde hair and simple clothing. Maybe the stable boy's sister, he thought, until she turned. Gilmith! He smiled.

"Good morning my lady, I wasn't expecting to see you here so early," he tried not to laugh as she jumped at his voice.

"Nor I you my lord! You must stop doing that 'Dari!" she sighed with mock frustration.

"Stop doing what?" he grinned teasingly.

"One of these days you're going to sneak up on me and I will simply die of fright. Then what will you do hmm?" she smiled back at him.

"Oh, I suppose I'll bury you somewhere," that got a laugh out of her. If he had said that to a girl back home he would have gotten slapped, "I'm assuming this is your beast?" he asked.

"Yes, and he is not a beast," she corrected, "He is my friend and my partner. We've had many good times together," she smiled wistfully as she brushed him.

"His name?"

"Lightfoot," she exclaimed cheerfully.

"That was the name of Snowmane's father wasn't it?"

"Y-yes, how did you know that?" she blinked at him rather impressed at his knowledge.

"You forget who you're talking to princess, I know many things," he stood taller and acted smug. Gilmith just laughed at him.

"Indeed, like how to create flower chains?" she kidded.

"Precisely."

Eldarion was suddenly cut off by Lightfoot poking his head in between the two of them seemingly warding the prince off.

"Beg your pardon," Eldarion said sincerely.

"Oh I should have warned you, if you get too close to me or act too friendly Lightfoot gets jealous," she giggled.

"I see," he turned to the horse who was staring him down as if he were a foe, "Please forgive me, I mean no harm to your lady," the horse didn't budge, "Ah, wait a minute," Eldarion went off only to come back, apple in hand, "Here you are, are we friends now?"

As Lightfoot happily munched on his present he moved back out of the way, a triumphant smile on Eldarion's face.

"Traitor!" exclaimed Gilmith who soon fell into giggles while petting her animal.

"He knows a good man when he sees one that's all," he grinned.

"Most surely," the two shared a smile making Gilmith turn away first as she blushed.

"May I escort you to breakfast?"

Gilmith nodded and soon the two were walking up the hill to Meduseld. At the top, Gilmith stopped and turned to gaze at her homeland.

"I've wanted to leave it for some time now. But now that I am … I'm already homesick," she glanced at Eldarion, "It's silly I know, but I won't take it for granted anymore after this trip."

"You're just a little nervous that's all. Don't worry you've got me and three very willing women to take care of you. By the end you won't want to come home."

"Well, I don't know about that, but I certainly have confidence that you will all make my visit a wonderful one."

Soon after breakfast, Aragorn, Faramir, and their families were finally ready to make the journey back to the land of Gondor. The party from Dol Amroth decided to stay a few days longer since Lothiriel's brothers had not seen her in so long. They said their good-byes exchanging hugs, kisses, and handshakes. Gilmith especially gave her mother and father a longer than usual hug. After wishing each other well and safe travels the group of royals finally headed out on the road home. Arwen and her girls were situated in a carriage while the rest, including Gilmith and Eowyn were on horses. Eldarion watched as Rohan's princess skillfully maneuvered her animal with the ease of a seasoned rider. She might not have been a master with the sword but if there was one thing Rohan could be proud about was their princess's expertise as a horsewoman. Eldarion found himself rather impressed with her skills.

As they traveled onward, the prince began to muse about his relationship with Gilmith. He had certainly given her enough clues that he was fond of her and liked her very much – and he did – but he had to be careful; he didn't want to hurt her. He liked her, but, did he feel something deeper? He still couldn't tell, and it was annoying him that he couldn't sort these feelings out. Eldarion knew he had time to think it through. It wasn't like he had to propose to her tomorrow or something. But everyone around him was starting to notice that he was paying an unusual amount of attention to the girl. And he would rather not receive a blow from Elfwine. He couldn't mess this up especially since he would be spending even larger amounts of time with her on this trip. The prince sighed, now he was just getting himself worked up over nothing. Everything will be fine, he thought, just continue to interact the way you have been and that should be good enough for now.

Several hours later the party stopped for lunch. While they waited for everything to be set up, the second generation of Middle Earth decided to pass the time with a game.

"Blind man's bluff?" suggested Ivorwen.

"No, I don't think we have anything good for a blindfold," said Elwing.

"How about hide and seek, we got the woods right here," grinned Elboron.

"That just sounds dirty and dangerous," exclaimed Gilraen shooting a glare at Elboron.

"I haven't played hide and seek in a long time," mentioned Gilmith.

"Neither have I," added Eldarion, "Not since I was … twelve I think. Come on, why don't we play? It'll bring back old memories. And I'm sure these woods are perfectly safe Gilly."

"Hmph, I think I'll sit this game out," she complained, "A lady should not be spending her time romping around in the woods."

"Very well, princess," teased Elboron, "you can sit and watch the servants prepare lunch – how thrilling!" he laughed.

Gilraen narrowed her eyes at the prince standing up straight and proud, turning on her heels, and headed back to where everyone else was resting. Her sisters simply sighed with annoyance but then giggled at her haughtiness.

"Shall we get started? I'll be "it"," Elboron offered and everyone nodded in agreement.

As Elboron turned and began counting the rest scattered as they ran into the nearby woods. Eldarion, being the trained ranger that he was, quickly and easily found a good place to blend in and hide. He found a place where the forest floor took a sudden drop, jumping down he saw the perfect little nook to hide in. Quickly he gathered some branches and other brush to further hide his location. As he was about to duck into the nook he heard the rustling of light footsteps. Well, it wasn't Elboron then, Eldarion figured. Looking up he saw Gilmith staring down at him, panting from running so much. Grinning, the prince waved her over to join him in sharing his hiding spot. After a swift glance behind her, Gilmith sat down on the edge and placed her hands on Eldarion's shoulders while he grasped her waist to help her down. Taking her hand he led her to the nook and squeezed in first. She looked a little skeptical as to whether she would also fit, but Eldarion gave her a reassuring smile and gestured for her to come in. Carefully the princess began to crawl in next to the prince ending up having to practically lie on his chest. Once they were situated, they both took a moment to catch their breath but soon realized the rather awkward situation they had put themselves in. Gilmith simply rested her head on his chest and tried not to look up at him her face feeling warm. Eldarion was just trying to think of something to say.

"It's a good thing your small," he tried, laughing weakly.

"Y-yes," she replied still not looking at him.

"You're not worried about your dress getting dirty?" he tried again.

"Oh, no, it's already somewhat dirty from riding my horse anyway. And I'm not very concerned with looking prestigious all the time like Gilraen."

"Indeed," Eldarion laughed, "I forgot to mention that I was rather impressed by your horsemanship. I didn't know you were so skilled."

"Thank you, but you must remember my lord, I am from Rohan it would be a shame if I couldn't ride," she giggled.

The two of them finally started to become more comfortable and relaxed, forgetting for the moment of their rather un-proper position.

"True, but I should say you seem more skilled than others I've seen. I would even go as far to say you are as skilled as your father."

"You flatter me sir," she smiled finally glancing at him, "but I really don't think I'm that good."

"Wait, shh!"

Eldarion suddenly slipped his arm around her waist gripping her close to him startling her a little. Both then stayed very still barely breathing. Soon Gilmith could hear footsteps which stopped right above them. No doubt it was Elboron searching for them. They could hear him moving about and muttering to himself. The two of them simultaneously wondered if he would jump down until he said.

"Nah, they wouldn't have come this far," he sighed and they heard him shuffle away.

Once his footsteps had been replaced with silence, the two let out a breath of relief. Gilmith then realized just how close she was to the prince – her nose practically touching his chin. Eldarion, on the other hand, made no attempt to remove his arm from her waist, knowing that logically it wouldn't be worth the effort and also he found himself enjoying the feel of her body so close to his own. This feeling astonished him somewhat but he couldn't deny it. Gilmith was unbearably nervous unsure of what to do with herself and unsure as to why the prince wasn't letting her go. Maybe he didn't realize that Elboron was gone.

"That was close," she dropped the hint and tilted her head up slightly to see his reaction. What she found was Eldarion staring at her in a way that only made her more nervous and she quickly stiffened.

Eldarion's other hand came up to gently hold her chin. His eyes moved from staring into her own to staring at her lips. They looked enticingly soft and un-kissed. Then almost without realizing it he began to lower his own lips towards hers until …

"'Dari!" she whispered confused and a little frightened. What was he doing? They were friends, why was he trying to kiss her? He wasn't acting like the Eldarion she knew. She wasn't ready for this, one part of her told her, while the other wanted him to kiss her very badly. But the sensible part of her won out, this was neither the time nor the place. And since when had their relationship ever reached this point?

Eldarion seemed to wake up and quickly pulled back. Where did that come from? He asked himself. He looked into the bewildered and scared face of Gilmith and felt rotten inside. She must have thought he was taking advantage of her. She's probably lost all trust in him now.

"I-I'm so sorry Gilmith. I don't know what … I mean … I," he immediately let her go as he stumbled over his words trying but failing to explain himself.

Gilmith left his side and began to climb up the rise. Eldarion followed her out simply watching as she stood and dusted herself off at the top.

"Please, Gilmith, don't be mad, I never meant to take advantage of you I just … I don't know," he pleaded.

"I'm not mad 'Dari," she sighed not looking at him, "I'm just disappointed that you would, first off, try and kiss me here of all places! I don't deserve to be treated like some servant girl that you have to kiss secretively out in the woods! I'm disappointed that you tell me we're friends then you try and kiss me in a hole in the ground! I'm disappointed that you didn't even ask like a gentleman and just assumed I would be fine with you being my first kiss!" she blushed at that last part, knowing she had revealed a little too much information, "You obviously need to figure your feelings out for me and … I need to discover mine for you," Eldarion looked up hopefully, "Now let's head back, I'm sure lunch is ready by now."

Eldarion nimbly climbed up to her coming to stand beside her.

"You're right, about everything, and I truly am sorry for being such a brute. I don't know what came over me," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess my male instincts got the better of me. I do see you as a friend but … "Gilmith stopped him.

"Why don't we put this incident behind us for now, I'm awfully hungry and I'm sure since 'Ron didn't find us they're wondering where we are," she explained matter-of-factly.

Eldarion smiled slightly and nodded following her as she headed off in the direction from which they came. As they walked Eldarion wracked his brain trying to figure out why he had done that to her. Why was he moving so fast? Why did he have the sudden urge to kiss her? Was it really his male instincts? She was a female, she was in his arms, and her lips were easily accessible. It had to be more than that! Or he really would be a scoundrel. He admitted that he liked her, enjoyed her company, and saw her as a life-long friend, but there was obviously a part of him that wanted to take it further. And that was the part he now realized he had to keep a very close eye on and keep under control. Because apparently that was the part of him that was going to get him into trouble and give him a black eye if not from one but probably two very angry brothers and the King of Rohan. He knew Gilmith was upset with him, but she thankfully seemed to be taking his stupidity very well and was smart enough to not discuss it all now. Though, of course, her calm and intelligent manner just made him want to hold her again and thank her for being amazing. Why was this woman turning his world upside down?!

Gilmith, on the other hand, was wondering why she had gotten so upset by him trying to kiss her. Would it have really have been so bad? Why didn't she just let him? Was she so stuck up? Honestly, she was rather caught off guard by his sudden advance. And she really was disappointed that he tried to kiss her here in the woods. But now she was sure she had scared him off and he would never try to again. This probably disappointed her the most. She really wouldn't mind him to be her first kiss but her pride obviously had gotten in the way. As did her childish fear and nervousness at the fact that she was about to be kissed. She knew he wouldn't laugh at her but she was insecure. What if she wasn't any good at kissing? The thought made her blush and feel completely stupid. How could this man like her at all when she acted like such a child?

Lunch was terribly awkward between the two and everyone noticed that they didn't sit anywhere near each other. The sisters exchanged questioning glances with each other until Elwing gave a determined look that said they would have to investigate later. Elboron only noticed something was amiss from his friend's lack of speech and his continual peeks at Rohan's princess. He eventually gave the prince a nudge with his elbow mouthing a 'What's wrong?' Eldarion just shook his head and went back to eating. The Ithilien prince also planned to inquire later about what in Middle Earth was going on.


	16. Eldarion Chapter 6

Once everything was cleaned up and they were all ready to head off again the princesses of Gondor approached Gilmith with sympathetic smiles.

"Gilmith dear?" cooed Ivorwen, "If you would like to take a break from riding there's room in the carriage for you."

"Yes, you should join us, we would so enjoy your company, and you can take a break from looking at all these men!" said Elwing.

"Please join us," pleaded Gilraen with a charming smile.

Gilmith looked at each sister and raised an eyebrow. They were quite insistent that she accompany them in the carriage but she couldn't help but wonder if it was for some other reason than her mere presence.

"I'd love to ladies, but who would take care of Lightfoot?" she asked gesturing to the horse next to her.

"I will."

All four of them jumped as Arwen approached from out of nowhere. She snickered slightly at their startled expressions as she ambled up to the brown and white horse speaking Elvish to him and stroking his long face.

"If you don't mind Gilmith I would like to spend some time riding along side my King. So you can join my daughters in the carriage."

"Oh yes of course my lady!" Gilmith curtsied causing Arwen to laugh at her formality.

As the Queen watched the young women saunter off, she could only hope that her daughters would give her the support she needed right now. It was obvious that her son had gone and done something without thinking. The Evenstar expected that this was and would only be a small hiccup in the growth of their relationship but only time would tell.

Once inside the carriage the girls chatted for a bit about typical things until Elwing finally brought up the issue at hand.

"Gilmith, we couldn't help but notice that during lunch you and 'Dari seemed to be avoiding each other."

"Oh, did we?" she replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, you were barely even looking at each other. Is everything all right? Did something happen?" asked Gilraen.

"What we're trying to ask Gilmith is what did 'Dari do?" Ivorwen finished.

"Nothing happened," she lied trying her hardest to not blush, "I was just tired from the game, and I get quiet when I'm tired and hungry. It may have seemed like we weren't talking to each other but I'm sure we were both just relaxing and trying to recuperate. I wasn't really talking to you three either was I? But you know I am not mad or upset with you for any reason," she tried to explain.

"Indeed, it's true you were simply sitting quietly. But 'Dari on the other hand looked like he had just gotten slapped in the face! Also, not the mention, the puppy-dog looks he kept giving you. He was obviously sorry about something. So I'll ask again, what did he do?" Ivorwen proclaimed crossing her arms determinedly.

Knowing that she was now backed into a corner, Gilmith decided that she had nothing else to do but tell them the truth. She was scared at how they would take the news though.

"All right, I'll tell you, but you must promise to not get the wrong idea and go after him," the three princesses' eyes grew wide with anticipation and they all leaned forward to hear, "He … well … he tried to kiss me," Gilmith thought it a good idea to leave out the part of them being in a niche wrapped in each other's arms for right now.

"What?!" they all yelped in unison.

"I … I tried to kiss her," said Eldarion in a low voice to Elboron.

The two young men had fallen to the rear of the group so no one would look at them or overhear their conversation.

"Do you know how dead you would be if we were still in Rohan?! Very!" Elboron whispered fiercely back.

"I know, I know! I might still be dead if word gets to your mother though," he groaned in frustration.

"You can count on that sir! In fact I should even be giving you a proper thrashing! She is my cousin!"

"Look, I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! And don't worry your dear cousin already gave me a proper scolding herself. I feel so ashamed that I couldn't control myself. She was the one who ended up having to be the calm and adult one in the situation. I just stood there like an oaf trying to apologize and tripping over my words. But now I've just gone and made things awkward. And who knows what she thinks of me now!" an exasperated sigh left his lips.

"Please understand, I don't think any less of your brother," Gilmith hastily explained to the quickly angered sisters, "He just made a small mistake. I know he wasn't trying to take advantage of me or anything," I think, she thought privately, "And now I know for sure that he has some kind of feelings for me," Whatever those are, she thought again, "We just need some time to sort this out and we'll be back to being friends in no time," I hope, she worried.

"But, Gilmith, do you want to go back to just being friends?" asked Ivorwen.

"Well, of course I do."

"So you really didn't want him to kiss you at all?" asked Elwing.

"Well …" Gilmith was caught off guard by the question. First they were furious now they were trying to encourage this relationship – they needed to make up their minds!

"Not even a little?" prodded Gilraen.

"I mean, a kiss is a kiss, I'm sure I would enjoy one whether it was from your brother or another proper young gentleman. But it was the principle of the matter. It just wasn't the right place or the right time for such a thing and we're still getting to know each other. I didn't want to rush anything."

If she had spoken honestly she would have said she was aching for Eldarion to kiss her. But she only realized that after the fact and was making this whole thing a bigger deal than it really was. Why couldn't everything just go back to the way it was?

"Listen, if you want everything to go back to the way it was you're most likely going to have to talk to her again," explained Elboron, "I'm sure she's just confused so just go and explained to her your feelings. I know she'll listen, she's an understanding women 'Dari."

"You don't think I know that?!" he put a hand on his forehead, his fingertips rubbing it gently, "Problem is, I don't know what my feelings for her exactly are."

"You tried to kiss her 'Dari, if that doesn't proclaim your feelings I don't know what will!"

"It's more complicated than that though. When I tried to kiss her it felt like I had no control over my actions. I like her 'Ron, I really do, but I don't want to go and tell her something that may not be true. I still need to discover if I feel anything deeper for her. And I know we both feel this is happening awfully fast. And I know everyone is excited that we may in fact fall in love and, therefore, form a stronger alliance between our countries. But I'm not going to rush into anything I want to make sure my feelings are genuine."

"You're a good man 'Dari, but try something like that again without her permission and I will be substituting for the King, Elfwine, and Thengel understood?" he said half-serious.

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad with how you handled the situation Gilmith," Ivorwen complimented with a smile after Gilmith explained the event with a little bit more detail but again leaving out that they were so close to each other, "But if he tries something like that again and you still don't want him to you come and get us straight away!"

"Right, we will personally pummel him into the ground!" Elwing said dangerously.

"I assure you there will be no need for that!" Gilmith laughed a bit nervously.

For the rest of the trip Eldarion and Gilmith still avoided each other. Neither of them could muster enough courage to seriously talk to the other. They would exchange everyday pleasantries but it was obvious their relationship had been tainted and they were now stiff and mechanical. Elboron and the sisters tried to encourage them in any way they could but to no avail.

Finally, the royal family reached their destination – Gondor and Minas Tirith. Faramir and his party, by this point, had gone on to Ithilien. Gilmith gasped as she saw the towering city of white before her and Aragorn rode up beside her to personally welcome her to his land. The princess had the biggest smile on her face as they finally entered the grand gates and were welcomed in by cheering citizens who were happy to see their King safely home. Eldarion continued to watch the girl between waving at his people who yelled his name. He was excited that she was excited and overjoyed that she was overjoyed. He hoped their recent awkwardness around each other would soon lift so he could freely take her about his city and of course show her the library.

Once they had finally settled at the palace, washed up, changed, and had something to eat, Eldarion decided that it was now or never if he wanted to make up with Gilmith. The princess was in her appointed guest room, unpacking some of her personal things by herself. Her hand went up to her mouth to cover another yawn. The long journey had definitely worn her out and she was even considering taking a nap soon. But then she heard a knock on her door. She peeked around the wooden object as she opened it and was rather surprised to see the Prince of Gondor standing there looking terribly nervous. She smiled at him, mainly because she was honestly happy to see him, but to also hopefully calm him down.

"Afternoon my lady," he said in his prince voice, "I was just coming to see if you had settled in all right and … and if there was anything you might need?" That wasn't the real reason you came here you dolt! He yelled at himself.

"Yes, the room is lovely, the servants have been very helpful, and I don't think I am in need of anything at this time. Thank you inquiring my lord," she said regally back.

Come on man! Eldarion continued to battle with himself. Just talk to her like you use to, you know, like a human being!

"Gilmith," he finally said his stiff shoulders relaxing, "Can … can we talk?"

"We're talking now aren't we?" she smirked causing Eldarion to further relax and smile back.

"You know what I mean … please? O-only if you have the time of course!" he stuttered.

"Certainly my lord, where would you like to go? I think being alone in my room is probably not the wisest choice," she smirked again.

"Oh right, uh, how about the gardens then? They're not too far and I know the perfect spot."

He offered his arm to her and she took it as he began to guide her to the gardens. As they went, Eldarion began to tell her about some of the things they passed, sort of giving her a mini-tour of the palace and the grounds. Gilmith listened to the best of her ability but she knew her tired body was ready to give out soon. Maybe going out wasn't the best idea, but she thought she could handle a small walk to the gardens. Finally they were walking through the rows of flowers and grasses and Eldarion eventually sat her down on a bench underneath a shady tree.

"First off, let me just say how utterly and truthfully sorry I am for treating you the way I did that day. I most surely was not being a gentleman," he spoke swiftly.

"'Dari, I forgave you a long time ago. And the more I think about it the more I realize it really was not some horrible experience. Really you just caught me off guard and we both acted foolishly. I just want to go back to how we were," she looked up at him and smiled.

Eldarion sighed with relief.

"That's all I ever wanted too," he smiled brightly, "How come you're the one who always ends up saying the right things? Am I not the older one of us?" he laughed.

"Indeed you are, but clearly I am the wiser. It seems you still have much to learn pupil," she laughed as well, "But now it is my turn to learn, will you please tell me about the history of this garden? And of course you still must show me around and take me to the library."

"I have not forgotten my lady. Now let's see what can I tell you?"

Eldarion then went off telling the princess everything he knew about how the garden came to be. But it wasn't too long after he begun that he felt something resting on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Gilmith's golden head perched there perfectly, her breaths were slow, her green eyes closed, her ears deaf to his story. He smiled and simply took a moment to gaze upon her sleeping form. Now he was in another situation, he could easily just wake her up, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. So, slowly and carefully he gently lifted her into his arms and began to carry her back to the palace. He realized immediately that she was very light and very adorable while resting in his arms. The feel of her in his arms again made his blood rush and he had to be careful to watch where he was going and not get distracted by her lovely face. A few guards and servants gave him confused looks but he thankfully did not run into any family members or other nobles as he walked through the halls with his sleeping beauty. He finally reached her room and felt disappointment when he eventually let her go and laid her down on the bed. She looked so innocent and trustworthy and in need of a kiss. The prince tried to snap himself out of it and push that thought away. He had just made up with her he couldn't screw it up again! But a kiss on the cheek might be all right. No! He yelled in his head. If she were to wake up it would all be over. Eldarion sighed as he continued to stare at the dozing princess. Well, these feelings weren't going to be going away soon. There was something there, but right now it appeared to be all physical. He wanted to hold her and kiss her in a very ungentlemanly way. And how strange it was that he wanted to do so with a girl who was considered incredibly timid and shy – but he knew better. It was like her actual personality was a secret that she only showed to certain people, and he was one of the lucky ones.

He leaned over her as if to get a closer look and carefully brushed strands of blonde hair from her face. She did not stir. She must have been very tired, Eldarion thought, feeling a bit guilty for taking her out. His eyes soon found her lips yet again. Why were they so tempting? Was it because they looked so soft? So in need of a kiss? The prince knew he was in dangerous territory and should just leave now while he still hadn't done anything. But something kept him there. It was like she had cast a spell on him and she didn't even know it. This was getting bad, he continued to inch closer to her face; he had to stop himself. Why couldn't he stop himself in the first place? What was it about her that made him go crazy like this?

Suddenly she moved slightly, turning her head to the left with a sigh. This was thankfully enough to snap Eldarion out of his daze and he fled from the room as quietly but as quickly as possible. Once he was a safe distance away he leaned against one of the stone walls and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, knees brought up, arms across them and his face buried in his arms. He couldn't keep doing this. He would go crazy before anything else. He had to figure out this woman and soon. But he was getting nowhere fast, and now things were getting dangerous. Well, sitting around moping about it won't get me anywhere, he thought standing up. He needed to analyze his feelings, was this simply an infatuation, a passing, fleeting feeling of desire? Or was it just pure lust? That thought hit him like a charging oliphant, he knew he certainly wanted to kiss her, but did he want … more? This was Elfwine's and Thengel's sister, Elboron's cousin, and it wasn't like she was trying to tempt him, she was quite modest and proper – hence not wanting to be kissed in the woods. But he did like the way she felt in his arms, her soft skin, her golden hair, and those green eyes. Yes, he wanted her, but he still respected her and would definitely do no harm to her reputation. So there was a little lust, but he knew deep down it wasn't just that. But still, would this feeling ever leave him? Would he grow bored with her and break her heart? He didn't want to do that, so he just had to be sure.

While he thought, he had been roaming about the palace and ended up at the door to his father's study. Looking up he gave a slight grin to the door his subconscious obviously taking him here for advice. He knocked first and waited for the signal to enter. A confused 'Come in,' was heard from the other side and Eldarion entered finding his father in his usual place behind his desk.

"'Dari? What brings you here?" the King asked.

"Father, I … I need some advice," he said straight out.

Aragorn smiled, it had been awhile since his son had come to him with such a request. But he had a feeling it would come to this, his son had never been in love before. Estel could only assume the kind of havoc Gilmith was wrecking on Eldarion's mind. The King gestured for the prince to take a seat and once he did he stared at the fidgeting boy for a moment.

"So, what kind of advice are you in need of?" he finally asked.

"Well," he hesitated, unsure on what exactly he wanted to ask, but then he had a thought, "Father, I know the story of how you and Mama met and I know you fell in love with her on day one, but how did you know you were in love?"

"An interesting question my son, and here I thought you would be looking for advice on political matters," he chuckled making Eldarion embarrassed, "Well now let's see … I knew I was in love with your mother because the thought of my life without her was unbearable and tragic. And after I met her you know that we spent much of our time apart, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of her. I wanted her near me always. I also knew that I loved her because I respected her above all else, I saw her as a better and higher person than myself and I needed her to complete my life. Is this helping any?" he suddenly asked.

"I … I think so," Eldarion pondered with a sigh, "I'm sure you know by now why I'm asking this of you," he finally said.

"Gilmith?" Eldarion nodded, "She's a fine woman Eldarion, certainly one to think twice about before moving on. I'm assuming you're beginning to develop feelings for her then?"

"It seems that way. But I want to make sure my feelings are true and genuine and not just a flame that will quickly burn out and extinguish. I don't want to hurt her."

"Well I'm happy to hear that I raised you right … or your mother did, either way I'm satisfied," they shared a laugh, "You should spend more time with her then and simply keep the friendly atmosphere, if you can that is," he raised an eyebrow at his son causing him to blush and squirm in his seat, Aragorn laughed, "If nothing else, when she finally goes home you'll certainly realize whether or not you can bear to live without her."

His father's words almost made him gasp with realization. Of course, she would have to go home eventually, and it would probably be months before he saw her again. He had to make every moment count; he couldn't waste his time while she was here. And the prince had to admit the thought of her leaving did make his chest tighten with anxiety.

"Thank you father, I greatly appreciate your words," he smiled.

"No need to thank me son, it's what I'm here for, it's my job," he laughed, "Now, why don't you plan on showing Gilmith around your city hm?"

"Yes, of course!"

It wasn't until around supper time when a servant came and knocked on her door that Gilmith finally awoke. Her eyes blurry she lifted her head as the servant girl entered her room gasping once she realized the princess was in bed.

"Beg your pardon, your highness!" she apologized quickly with a curtsey, "I didn't know you were sleeping!"

"It's … it's all right, I should probably get up anyway," she slowly began to sit up, also now realizing she was still fully clothed. What had happened? She dug into her fuzzy memory trying to figure out how she got from point A to point B. Let's see, she thought, we got into the city, I was shown my room, had some lunch, came back, was unpacking –she paused – Eldarion … Eldarion! He came to apologize, but we went walking in the garden, that's right, the gardens I asked about them. I don't remember a word he said, she thought with embarrassment and horror; I must have passed out right in front of him! How humiliating! But then, how did I get back here? He … he didn't … he couldn't have carried me all the way back here! Did he?

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes your highness," the servant girl repeated once she realized the princess wasn't listening to her. Gilmith finally snapped out of her thoughts her head jerking up to stare at the smiling but confused girl.

"Oh, yes, thank you!" she managed to say.

"Do you need assistance with getting ready?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it," she finally smiled her mind slowly yet surely coming back to reality.

Gilmith sat while her hair was combed and styled her mind drifting back to the prince. How rude of her, she couldn't have stayed awake for a little while longer? And of course she fell asleep right when he was talking about something she probably would've been interested in. He most likely now thinks that she thinks he's boring or something! And they had just made up and now she had gone and made everything awkward and uncomfortable again. She sighed, this was not going well.

Looking at herself in the mirror she had to blink a few times to make sure she was looking at the right person. The girl had fashioned her hair in an up-do that made her look much older and sophisticated.

"Do you like it your highness?"

"I love it, you did a wonderful job!"

Just then there was a knock on her door, the servant answered it and immediately bowed when she saw the King on the other side. As he entered Gilmith stood up in her royal purple gown, Aragorn couldn't help but grin at the beautiful woman before him. His son would certainly have a hard time being focused tonight.

"Evening my lady, I've come to personally escort you to supper if you'll let me," he smirked.

"Of course you majesty!" Gilmith gave him a beaming smile.

"Are you enjoying your stay so far?" the King asked as they began walking arm in arm.

"Yes, even though apparently I've spent most of my day sleeping," she admitted embarrassedly.

The King laughed out loud.

"Indeed? Well I suppose it couldn't be helped we did have quite a long journey didn't we? Better for you to be well rested now and have your energy for the week, don't you think?"

"Yes I guess you're right," she smiled with relief.

"Always am," he winked.

Everyone stood as the two entered the dining area and as predicted Eldarion couldn't seem to keep his eyes off the mature looking Princess of Rohan. She caught his eye and smiled at him and he felt as if a shot of lightning had run through his veins. Calm down, he thought, it's still Gilmith the cute girl that you've joked with and had fun with. But when he stared at her again he couldn't see the girl, all he saw was a woman elegant, poised, and beautiful. She unfortunately didn't sit near him during dinner, and rather sat closer to his sisters who stole all her attention. It was only afterwards when she finally excused herself that Eldarion practically leaped from his seat to escort her back did he get the chance to say anything to her.

"You … uh … you look lovely tonight," he commented quietly. He tried to hide his smirk when he saw the redness in her cheeks. Seeing it made him relax a bit, yes, she was still Gilmith.

"Thank you," she muttered unsure of what else to say.

"Did you sleep well?" Eldarion finally asked. Gilmith cringed at the question her humiliation returning.

"Yes, but … 'Dari … did you carry me back to my room?" she asked hesitantly.

"I did, you were sleeping so peacefully on my shoulder I just couldn't wake you up. I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"Oh no! I am the one who should be sorry! I mean, I fell asleep right in the middle of your story! I still can't believe I did that – "

"Please don't apologize!" Eldarion laughed light-hearted, stopping her and turning her to face him, "I understood that you were tired from the journey, of course you fell asleep. I actually felt bad for taking you out! I should have realized you needed to rest," he explained.

Gilmith sighed.

"We've been doing a lot of apologizing to each other today," she laughed weakly, "I hope it's not like this all the time."

"I hope so too," he grinned, "But it won't be, I promise. In fact, how about tomorrow morning I take you around the city and to the library? I think that will get us back on track."

"Yes, I would love that very much," she smiled again causing Eldarion blood to catch fire. He took a moment to stare at her once more. How could this woman before him cast such a spell? She did not appear to be a magic user of any kind. Perhaps some of that elven blood from her mother's side was what was causing all the trouble. Though, he had elven blood too so he shouldn't be affected by it as much. It was all a mystery to him.

"'Dari?" he heard Gilmith call, "You're giving me that look again. The same one you gave me last time," she warned.

"Am I?" he asked with a smirk, "You must forgive me princess; your beauty surely distracted me momentarily."

"Oh? Did it?" the princess played along.

"Indeed, almost as if it was saying something to me," he leaned a little closer to her.

"Saying something my lord?" she raised an eyebrow trying to keep her cool as he continued to come closer, "Like what?"

"Kiss me," he breathed onto her lips, he was just that close.

She stared into his blue eyes and he stared back waiting for her permission. Gilmith considered her options quickly. She could easily let him kiss her and get it over with, but then what? Would this kiss mean anything to either of them? She wanted to be kissed by him but was it because she truly liked him and wanted to eventually be with him or was it just because he was here and willing? The princess still hadn't figured her true feelings out and thinking about a future with him seemed so far off. No, she concluded, this would only complicate things and make everything more confusing.

"I'm sorry my lord," she whispered, "but I'm afraid you must have misinterpreted the message," she said cunningly, stepping away, turning on her heels, and walking confidently back to her room.

Eldarion stood there flabbergasted for awhile. Standing up straight again he gazed in the direction she had sashayed off to. Throwing his head back he laughed out loud. She was something else! Well, no matter, this most definitely wasn't over yet!


	17. Elwing: Short

Elwing rested her elbows on top of the wall of the seventh level of Minas Tirith and placed her chin in her hands as she stared out across the city and beyond. She sighed dreamily – lost in thought. A breeze came and swept her long golden hair to and fro. The sun shined on her face warming her skin.

This was how Eradan, son of King Aragorn's cook, found the princess. Elwing was certainly known for going off and doing her own thing, but she was usually more active. Seeing her standing still and daydreaming was a new one. Eradan accidently let out a snicker which quickly caught Elwing's attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh maybe," he teased, "I was sent to find you, but now that I have I am quite surprised at what I have found."

"And what have you found sir?" Elwing played along.

"A woman, who, by the way, is typically painting, drawing, playing music, or has gotten the hem of her dress covered in mud, standing calm and lost in thought about goodness knows what," he concluded.

Elwing laughed at that.

"You find this strange do you? I cannot always be creative and reckless you know. Even my mind needs a break from reality."

"From reality? Now you've gotten me curious. What were you thinking about?"

"I do not think you will care for my thoughts very much. They are more so of the female type than male."

It was Eradan's turn to laugh.

"Indeed? The female type you say? Well now, that could be many things. Shall I guess?" he smirked.

"If you like," Elwing replied with her own smirk.

"Flowers?"

Elwing shook her head.

"Needle point?"

Elwing made a face and fiercely shook her head.

Eradan took a moment to ponder resting his hand on his chin.

"The best ingredients to make a stew?"

"No, that's what your mother is thinking," she quipped without missing a beat.

"Ah, right, right," Eradan nodded with a grin. After another pause of wondering, Eradan finally shook his head in defeat, "I'm afraid you have me stumped my lady. So please tell me, cure my curiosity, what thoughts go through the lady's mind?"

"My thoughts are of love," she stated simply with a soft smile.

Eradan was actually taken aback by this declaration. He had never pictured Elwing as the type of girl to daydream about love and romance. She was never one to go husband hunting or plan her own wedding far in advance. Elwing was always in the present and took things as they came. She rarely flirted with any man and rather tried to be their friend first. The princess was ever herself – no masks, no games. This was the first time Eradan had probably ever heard her mention love (or at least in a long time).

"Love? How does the girl who once picked up worms and brought them home as pets come to think of love this day?" he jested. Elwing giggled, a little embarrassed that he actually remembered that.

"Oh, it's just, 'Dari and Princess Gilmith seem to be getting closer and closer to each other. It's very heartwarming to watch, and it just got me to thinking about relationships and love and caring for another person," a warm smile stayed on her face but she suddenly appeared nervous and unsure.

Eradan was a little concerned as to why she was nervous all the sudden, but didn't comment on it.

"I see, well it's good to hear that the princess who only cared for creeping things has finally had a change of heart."

The princess frowned a little and looked away from him.

"Stop jesting, you know I care for a lot of things," she said somewhat firmly. Glancing at Eradan, she couldn't help but noticed the surprised expression on his face. Blushing, she sighed slightly and then murmured, "I care for many people too."

Eradan knew he had certainly struck a chord, but which chord exactly he struck he wasn't too sure about. Either way, Elwing did not appear too pleased with him at the moment.

"Uh, yes of course," he finally stuttered, "Well, your mother is the one who sent me to find you. She said something about lessons and chapters that needed to be read," he grinned at her again trying to lighten the atmosphere once more.

Elwing was unfazed and with a nod began to walk past him without a second look. But before she was out of arms reach, Eradan finally realized why she was so upset. He was really a blockhead sometimes, he thought to himself. Quickly, he snatched her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I care for many people as well," he whispered causing her to hug him back tightly.

After a moment, she parted from him with a bright grin and a wave, practically skipping as she went. Eradan waved and smiled until her back was turn, his face falling into a frown as instant regret filled his stomach.


	18. Eldarion Chapter 7

That next morning after breakfast, Eldarion and Gilmith were about to step out into the city until the daughters of Arwen suddenly caught up to them.

"You didn't think you would be gallivanting about without a proper chaperone did you?" laughed Gilraen.

"Remember brother you're in Gondor now, stepping out with the Princess of Rohan on your arm alone will cause gossip I'm sure neither of you want," explained Ivorwen.

The couple looked at each other and sighed. Eldarion shrugged an apology.

"Yes, yes, you're right Ivorwen," Eldarion conceded.

So the five of them set out but it wasn't too long until the sisters took Gilmith away from Eldarion and showed her all the shops of Minus Tirith. Eldarion fell in behind the girls rather depressed at how this was turning out. By the fifth shop the prince started to notice that Gilmith was also beginning to wilt. Her smile was more forced and she half-heartedly looked at the clothes, jewelry, and other items. While in a ribbon and material store Eldarion saw Gilmith standing by herself staring blankly at a shelf of colorful ribbons. His sisters were more interested in a few pieces of material and were discussing said pieces with the owner. Stealthily he rounded to the other side of the shelf and was able to catch her attention through the gaps in the ribbons. Gilmith blinked a few times, confusion crossing her face until she saw that it was Eldarion on the other side. She tried not to giggle at him as she stepped closer to the shelf to see what he was up to.

"You, me, library?" was all he whispered to her and she nodded eagerly.

Casually looking behind her, the princess noted that the sisters were quite distracted at the moment. Eldarion was already on the move, sauntering to the door and quietly slipping out. Gilmith, meanwhile, never took her eyes off the sisters as she carefully followed Eldarion's path. Softly closing the door behind her she began to search for the prince who soon whistled at her. Turning she saw him heading into an alleyway and gesturing for her to come to him quickly. She scurried over taking his hand and together they practically ran down the narrow passage as if they just stole something. The prince guided her through all the narrow streets and short-cuts giving her, in her opinion, a much better tour of Minus Tirith than his sisters were giving.

"Your city is like some magical labyrinth," she commented.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he laughed.

"It's wonderful! I bet I could spend hours seeing where the different passages go," she giggled.

After a few more twists and turns, the two suddenly came out of the crowded buildings and into a clearing with scattered trees and a path. It didn't take long for the couple to reach their destination.

"Here we are!" Eldarion exclaimed gesturing to the large building before them.

Gilmith stopped and slowly raised her head looking all the way up to the roof of the library. She knew it was going to be big but nothing could prepare her for this. Her eyes grew wider and her mouth began to drop open in amazement. Eldarion hid a chuckle behind his hand.

"Shall we go in princess?" he asked with a charming grin. Gilmith simply nodded, not taking her eyes off the place a small smile forming on her lips. Eldarion took her hand placing it on his arm and began guiding the dumbfounded girl inside. The sight of so many books in one place made Gilmith's smile grow larger and she had to keep control over herself to not squeal with delight. Eldarion nodded a greeting to the librarian at the front desk then turned to the princess.

"Well what would you like to look at first?"

"Oh," she finally spoke. That's right, she was here now what did she want to do? She forgot to plan that, "There's so much, I frankly don't know where to start."

"Let me take you to my favorite spot then."

The prince then led her around some shelves, up some stairs, a left, a couple rights, and finally stopped where the bookshelves met and lined the back wall each standing tall. In front of these particular shelves was a large enough space for a table with some chairs. Books, of course, were scattered about the lone table and the chairs were all askew around it. Eldarion went forward while Gilmith still stood back soaking in the sight of all the knowledge encircling her. Turning to the princess Eldarion threw out his arm in a sweeping motion towards the shelves.

"This section my lady, has some of the finest accounts of the history of Middle Earth. From Elendil to Aragorn we have it all!" he laughed and Gilmith giggled at his antics.

The princess then began walking along the bookcases stopping once and awhile to look more closely at a particular piece. Eldarion simply watched her, glad that he could bring her such enjoyment.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed pulling out a rather thick book.

"What did you find princess?"

"A part of Dol Amroth's history," she smiled, "Mother has told me much about her side but I know there's more to it. I'm sure I can find all sorts of things in here!"

Gilmith sat down at the table and quickly opened the volume and began scanning the pages for anything new and interesting.

Eldarion watched her for a few minutes grinning like a fool. She was the first woman he had ever taken to his favorite place in the library. She was the first woman who actually wanted to go! This certainly added to his attraction for her. Gilmith was a seeker of knowledge just like him.

"Oh!" the princess suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it? What did you find?"

"My name," she breathed a laugh.

"Your mother never told you where your name came from?" Eldarion asked a little surprised.

"No, I … I never asked surprisingly. But it says here that the line was begun by Imrazor and the elven maiden Mithrellas who had two children, Galador the first lord of Dol Amroth and his sister, Gilmith," she sat back in her chair, "How about that. I knew I had strange name that wasn't necessarily Rohirric, but I never knew I was actually named after some ancestor," she smiled.

"You just had to come all the way to Gondor to find out," Eldarion grinned.

"Seems that way; now I'm even more glad I came with you! Who knows what else I'll discover!"

The couple spent the next few hours going through other books and discussing what they found. Eldarion shared some works of fiction as well with Gilmith and sincerely hoped she would like the stories. Both were having a wonderful time in each other's company, and both thought how great it was that they had found such a rare person.

At one point, Gilmith pulled out a book and was leaning her back against the bookshelf. This particular book has several drawings of historical events and the princess was casually flipping through the volume enjoying the pictures. Eventually she came across a drawing of Aragorn leading the army against the Black Gate. The depiction was very detailed and made Gilmith pause a moment.

"Oh my, 'Dari, have you seen this before?"

Eldarion came to her side and gazed at the picture of his father.

"Ah, yes I have many times. I have quite a few memories of being young and staring at this picture wondering how on Middle Earth I could compare with this!" he smiled fondly.

"Indeed? I really don't think you have anything to worry about 'Dari. You will make a fine and honorable King. It's not about how many orcs you have slain, it's about how well you take care of your people – that's was really counts."

He smiled at her. She would make a wonderful Queen, he thought suddenly. But now he was really getting ahead of himself.

"You are certainly wise beyond your years my lady," he commented moving slightly closer to her. Gilmith closed the book and looked up at him. She wondered how he could still be so handsome with such a silly smirk on his face.

"You think so? I'm afraid I know a few people who would disagree with that statement," she giggled slightly suddenly noticing how close he was – she didn't move away.

"Oh? Well, they simply must not know you like I do," he whispered while his hand reached up to gently caress her face – she still didn't move or reject his advances. He finally leaned in closer until his forehead was touching hers. Gilmith bit her bottom lip, she knew she should move, push him away, something, but she couldn't bring herself to do so – not this time. As Eldarion wrapped his other arm around her waist the princess suddenly dropped the book to the floor. This did not distract the prince who was focused on her green eyes and pink lips. Slowly, he first placed a kiss on her cheek. Gilmith closed her eyes. She felt his one hand slide to the back of her head, tangled in her hair, while the other tightened its grip on her waist. Then, suddenly, his lips very lightly brushed hers when – unfortunately –

"Eldarion?!" they heard in the distance – it was Ivorwen. The couple quickly separated and checked to make sure they looked decent. Gilmith swiftly picked the book up off the floor and was doing everything in her power not to blush.

"There you two are!" Elwing almost yelled until she remembered she was in a library.

"I figured this is where you slipped off to. You could have just told us you wanted to go to the library instead of making us worried," explained Ivorwen who looked slightly peeved.

"Don't you realize how dangerous it is for you two to go off by yourselves without a chaperone?" puffed Gilraen.

"We're sorry, we're sorry!" Eldarion threw his hands up in surrender, "We're sorry we didn't tell you we left and we took the back way so no one saw us on the way here. And I very much doubt the librarians will gossip or spread bad rumors of their prince taking the princess of Rohan to a library!" he finished in with a huff. He was more frustrated that they had interrupted them than anything else.

The sisters relaxed somewhat but Ivorwen still said.

"'Dari, you just need to be careful. I don't like it either but you know how our people can be sometimes. We need to keep up appearances."

"I know, I of all people, know that the most!" Eldarion snapped, then sighed, "I'm sorry," he turned to Gilmith who was looking down and fiddling with the sleeve of her dress, "Gilmith .."

"It's all right 'Dari," she looked up and smiled, "I understand."

Eldarion relaxed because he knew she meant it. She didn't need to say anything else.

They all decided to head back to the palace. Eldarion walked arm in arm with Gilmith holding the hand that was on his elbow tightly in his own. As the group entered one of the higher levels they suddenly began to hear music and merry-making. Curious, they quickly rounded the corner and a roar of cheers greeted them. In front of them was a bright street festival with Gondor's high-class citizens dancing, eating, drinking, and playing games. The royals soon realized the celebration was in honor of the King and Queen returning home from Rohan – or in other words an excuse to throw a party (especially since they came home the day before). The citizens were overjoyed to see their prince and princesses suddenly before them and bowed or curtsied while encouraging them to take part in the festivities. The sisters were all immediately asked to dance by hopeful young noblemen. While some of the inhabitants in the higher circles were of the middle-class most were actually nobles and those of higher standing. The girls smiled their beautiful elven smiles and agreed to a few dances. Eldarion and Gilmith decided to enjoy a glass of wine and walk down the street together taking in the sights and sounds around them.

"This is so lovely," commented Gilmith.

"Do they do this in Rohan?"

"Sometimes, yes, but they're a bit more, well, rowdy back home," she giggled and the prince laughed with her.

"My lord prince!" someone yelled from behind them.

They turned to see a group of three noblewomen swiftly coming their way. With bright smiles they curtsied in front of Eldarion giggling with excitement.

"Ailinel, Eledhwen, Firiel, a pleasure to see all your lovely faces again," Eldarion proclaimed very princely giving Gilmith a quick wink.

"We heard that you and your sisters had suddenly made an appearance and we went to find you immediately!" said Firiel a girl with chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes. She was rather short compared to the others but gave the impression as being the most out-going of the trio.

"Yes, we've missed your company greatly and were just hoping you would come out tonight, right Ailinel?" said Eledhwen a raven-haired girl with grey eyes and a very slender frame. She was more timid and a follower, her opinions never really stemming from her own ideas.

"Who's this, my lord?" asked Ailinel, obviously the leader of the group. She stood tall with rare light auburn-colored hair and piercing dark brown eyes. At the moment, those eyes were directed at Gilmith who was blushing with nervousness.

"May I introduce the Princess of Rohan, her Highness, Gilmith," the prince stated giving her a small bow.

The three girls looked completely dumbfounded. This blushing child was a princess? The princess of Rohan no less! After a few seconds, the women quickly curtsied again and stumbled for something to say.

"A pleasure, er, honor to meet you my lady," Firiel finally managed to say.

"Yes, an honor!" echoed Eledhwen.

Ailinel simply stared still with a confused look on her face. She also couldn't help but notice that the prince and princess had their arms linked and were standing awfully close to one another. This did not sit well with her.

"How long will you be staying in our fair city your Highness?" she asked trying to sound sweet.

"Oh, um, just a week or two I think. It's a lovely city and I am truly enjoying my stay so far," she replied politely but Eldarion could feel her shaking slightly.

"Indeed, that's wonderful. What made you want to visit, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked next glancing at Eldarion.

"'Dari, or rather, Eldarion invited me," she said sending the prince a small smile causing him to grin in return.

Ailinel's hands quickly turned into fists which she concealed calmly behind her back. This was bad; the prince was being stolen right before her eyes. How did this happen? What did this girl have that she didn't? If anything she appeared to be the complete opposite of the type of woman Eldarion would be interested in. She needed to have a little talk with this princess, but not with the prince around. Glancing at Eledhwen, she gave her a nod and the noblewoman sprung into action.

"My lord prince, will you please honor me with a dance? It's been so long since we've had the opportunity to," she asked sweet as honey.

"Oh, I don't know, I'd rather not leave the Princess by herself, I am her escort this evening," he declined politely.

"I'm sure her Highness can survive a few moments without you my lord. She'll have us to look after her!" dared Firiel giving the princess a smirk.

That's what I'm afraid of, thought Eldarion. Before he could decline again Gilmith stepped up and said.

"It's all right Eldarion, you go ahead, I'll be fine," she tried to sound confident though her blush was creeping down her neck.

The prince squeezed her hand and gave her a look saying 'Are you sure?' she smiled and nodded. Gilmith knew these girls wouldn't relent until they said what needed to be said. So, Eldarion took Eledwen to where the dancers were and Gilmith straightened her back preparing herself for the worst.

"I believe you have something to say to me ladies," she uttered directly catching the women slightly off guard.

"Ah, so you do have some backbone. Very well, I think you know what I am going to say," started Ailinel, "Eldarion is Gondorian, and therefore we will not tolerate a Rohirric queen – not now, not ever," she proclaimed sternly.

"You have no right to be here. Eldarion and Ailinel were forming an attachment before you came along!" interjected Firiel.

"If that were so then her Highness would not be standing here!" exclaimed a strong voice from behind the two women. They turned quickly and Ailinel scoffed at who she saw.

"Beruthiel, this is no business of yours."

"Maybe not, but if word gets back to Prince Eldarion that you have insulted his guest I can promise you that you will be thrown out of court and will no longer be in his good graces!" she answered matter-of-factly.

The women looked at each other and considered their options.

"We apologize my lady, we did not mean to be so harsh," Ailinel reluctantly said. The two curtsied and escaped into the crowd signaling to Eledhwen to follow.

"You will forgive my fellow noblewomen my lady. They have forgotten how to treat others, especially those who rank above them, with respect," the woman named Beruthiel curtsied low then stood poised and composed. She had a friendly smile on her face and soft blue-green eyes.

"You have my thanks, Beruthiel was it? I would say I've never encountered such harassment, but, unfortunately I deal with it rather regularly back home."

"That is unfortunate. When it comes to wealth and rank some of these women become like savages not caring what it takes to get to the top. Well, you may rest easy in my company your Highness. I desire no such rank; I am already a noble who lives comfortably. Becoming a queen or princess would just bring me more headaches," she explained.

Gilmith smiled and relaxed. She liked this woman already. It was refreshing to meet a noble who didn't see her as an opponent. Perhaps they could even become friends while she was here.

"Beruthiel!" a joyful Eldarion waved to the woman beside Gilmith, "I am certainly happy to see you! I'm assuming you managed to scare off Ailinel and her companions."

"She most certainly did!" Gilmith spoke for her, "Just in time too, they were getting rather nasty."

"I am ever at your service my lord. I couldn't help but see and over-hear what was transpiring and thought I would help save your dear princess," Beruthiel bowed to her prince.

"And I thank you for it. Let me formally introduce you two. Gilmith this is Lady Beruthiel a good friend of mine for quite some time now. My lady, this is Princess Gilmith of Rohan daughter of King Eomer."

"Come, you must join us this evening my lady," Gilmith offered.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude!"

"It's all right, I would like to speak with you more and, well, we are in need of a chaperone no doubt, right 'Dari?" the princess giggled as Eldarion rolled his eyes and nodded.

They then continued to walk throughout the festival. Gilmith and Beruthiel were becoming fast friends as they exchanged stories and experiences. Eldarion was pleased that they were getting along so well but slightly jealous that Beruthiel was taking all of Gilmith's attention.

"… and then the Prince spit his drink all over her ball gown!" laughed Beruthiel as she finished her story about Eldarion and an unlucky noblewoman. Gilmith laughed with her and then glanced at the prince who was smiling with embarrassment.

"Not one of my most princely moments if I do say so," he commented.

"But now I've gone and embarrassed his Highness in front of her Ladyship, can you forgive me?" Beruthiel asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, he most certainly can! I do enjoy that story. And I am learning so much about 'Dari!" the princess exclaimed with delight.

"Oh and I have so many more stories my lady. You must come over and have tea with me while you are here!"

"That sounds lovely! You won't mind if I leave your side for a few hours, will you my lord?" she teased the prince.

"Of course not, I'd much rather you enjoy your time here than spend all of it with old, boring me," he teased back.

Suddenly a young man looking rather nervous walked up to them and mustering all his courage asked Gilmith for a dance. Not wanting his courage to go to waste the princess happily agreed, excusing herself, and taking the man's hand. Meanwhile, Eldarion stared after her a small smile on his face, his blue eyes soft. This did not get past the observant Beruthiel.

"She's a lovely woman sir," she commented.

"Isn't she though?" Eldarion blurted without thinking, "I mean, she's a very good friend," he corrected himself.

Beruthiel giggled.

"My lord you do not need to hide your feelings from me. You are obviously taken with her, are you not? And I'm sure your parents are thrilled," she grinned.

"I'm certain they are though they keep those thoughts to themselves," he chuckled, "And I do like her, we have much in common, but … "

"Are you worried the feelings are not returned?"

"No, it's not that, I'm concerned I don't feel anything deeper. I do not know if I am falling in love or..." he trailed off.

"Of course you don't know my lord;" the prince swiftly glanced her way, "love does not simply fall in your lap one day. It is a slow process that takes its time. You have to go through things together, journey together, and only then can you see if you can rely and trust each other."

Eldarion thought for a moment on her words. Perhaps she was right; they didn't need to decide now whether or not they loved each other. He would simply start to officially court her and spend as much time as possible with her – if she agreed. The prince would ask soon. He grinned at the thought.

"I do believe you're right Lady Beruthiel. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because your dear princess has turn your mind to mush my lord. That much is clear," the girl laughed.


End file.
